


开往布里斯班的慢船

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 自己存档。男役性转，BL，有车。我自己写文不爱分章节，是2345太太帮忙分的。旧档没了我也不知道章节之前具体怎么分的，这个随手乱分吧。
Relationships: Asami Jun/Nozomi Fuuto, Miya Rurika/Tsukishiro Kanato
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [23_45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/gifts).



他记得那种冰凉的感受，但分不清，胸膛紧贴的厨房台面不锈钢和按在后颈上的那只手，到底哪个更冰凉一些。咬紧了牙关，抑制不住的喘息依然从齿间带出嘶嘶的气流声。情欲让他满脸通红，眼神迷乱，笨拙地摇晃身体去迎接粗暴的撞击，但心底一直有个清晰的声音在质问着：“你杀了他们，对吧，Daimon？”

朝美迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛。狭小窗户透出的微光是暗淡的灰蓝色。根据经验判断，现在大概还不到五点。昨晚没有睡好，一直处于半梦半醒之间。即使醒来之后，梦境的余韵也没有消散，还在与现实纠缠，就好像胸口依然残留着金属冰冷的触感。是梦境的错觉而已，他告诉自己。梦啊……他阴郁地叹了口气，那个人又在梦里出现。如引力牵动海潮，他便又一次被怪异又狂乱的欲望支配，在湍流肆虐中越陷越深。失控的感觉唤醒一丝畏惧，朝美本能地缩了缩身子，双臂抱住胸口。手掌触到的肌肤却异常火热——梦境里带来的兴奋不是错觉。

房间突然大幅度摇晃了两下，一种低沉的轰鸣从看不见的遥远之处传来，像受伤的无名巨兽在黑暗中呻吟。四面八方激荡起混浊的回响,这提醒了朝美，他不是在商务酒店，身下是一艘巨大的滚装货轮，此刻正漂浮在茫茫大海之上。白雪号——他回忆起货轮的名字，明明是昨天才上的船，但关于这艘船和船上生活的一切却像是发生在很久之前的事情。连回忆都自带一股陈旧泛黄的气息，这大概就是现代人坐船才有的感受吧。

当朝美怒气冲冲定下船票，并把航运信息发给望海的时候，他并没有分神去展望自己的船旅生活。一切工作计划都被打乱，只是因为在上海出差的望海一个突如其来的指令。近期的工作挺饱和，待办事项一大堆，焦头烂额的他按捺住烦躁发去邮件跟望海解释，试图拒绝。然而回复只有冷淡的一句话，“我在上海等着你。”这句话里的某种傲慢激怒了朝美。你这么喜欢等我，那就好好等着吧。他放弃了两个小时就能飞到上海的机票，略做搜索，转而定了一张客货滚装船的船票。那艘叫“白雪号”的货轮从横滨港出发，经停名古屋、大阪、釜山，一路磨磨蹭蹭要三天才能到上海。他挑衅一样告诉望海他的决定，并且做好了对望海质问的回应。他像一个武装好的士兵，摩拳擦掌准备战斗。然而望海的回复依然只有那句话。这次，它看上去不痛不痒，让人无处着力——

“我在上海等着你。”

这是朝美人生中第一次搭乘远洋航船。在这个时代几乎被抛弃也鲜少被提及的出行方式没有带给他多少新鲜感和兴奋感，反而是种种不适。他定的是一等室，船上所能定到的最高级客房。随手定的票也没多做了解，打开门的瞬间住惯了商务酒店的他被房间的狭小惊到了。更让他想要抽自己两巴掌的是，这个一等室居然是四人间，并排放着两张上下铺的铁床，中间隔着狭窄的过道。

会跟陌生人睡在一个房间……他想起来就一阵烦闷。从小朝美就排斥跟别人睡在一起，因为他实在不想看见第二天早上别人挤眉弄眼模仿他说梦话的样子。

这就是客货滚装船吗……早知道就把四个铺位全买了……也不用跟这家伙睡一个房间了。

朝美向对面铺位看了一眼。那人背对着他，面朝着墙，呼吸声轻微而均匀，显然睡得香甜。

短暂的走神之后，朝美又任由自己陷入昨晚的梦境。在梦中未完成的一切像是有惯性，推动他，求取着一个结果。朝美不知道该如何化解那些施加在身上的作用力。他不是一个斗士，更像一个赌徒。买定离手，愿赌服输。但心里有只龇牙咧嘴的小兽，总是怀着不甘，寻找着反抗的时机。屡战屡败，屡败屡战。

对于欲望也是如此。他不喜欢望海风斗，那个表面笑起来柴犬一样无害，说话温柔，人见人爱的上司。只有他知道望海扭曲的另一面。另一个望海风斗阴暗、冷酷、怪异，浑身带着死亡的气息。但此时此刻，朝美闭眼抚摸着滚烫的身体，想象着自己的上司。望海的眼里燃烧着鬼火，那张一贯薄情又寡淡的脸上浮现出仿佛要把他生吞活剥的神情。他觉得自己像漂亮的蝴蝶标本，身体被展开，被刺穿，固定成各种姿势，放在灯光下玩赏品鉴。朝美颤抖起来。情欲的地图上遍布无数的细节，无一例外都暧昧地指向颠倒错乱的甜蜜地狱。关于望海的情欲中总有若隐若现的血腥，阴暗的欲望游走在思维里，这反而让他更加兴奋。呼吸开始急促，他瞄了一眼对面铺位一动不动的身影，再一次确认。

现在还早，还有时间……他加快了动作。

月城也是第一次搭乘远洋航船。他在网上对船的情况和航线做过细致的调查，明白这样的出行方式就是在自找苦吃。他要去的是这艘船的终点布里斯班，半个多月的航程太过遥远。为什么要放弃飞机？他一直在回避去思考这个问题。当某次从写满密密麻麻记事的日程表里抬起胀痛的头时，他吃了一粒止痛药，然后鬼使神差定下了那张船票。

月城对船旅生活并没有任何期待。像所有跑单帮的生意人一样，他满身疲倦，船旅生活存在的唯一意义就是逃离生活本身。

在横滨港的码头上他就注意到那个俊美的青年。青年……他为自己脑海里本能浮现的想法感到好笑，两人岁数应该相差不多，但月城总觉得自己已经老了。

青春不在年龄，而是一种心境。结婚之后，他一直是个负责任的好丈夫。所以辞掉原有的工作，开始自己做生意这件事给了他巨大的压力。为自己工作也意味着要为所有错误负责，他不敢有半分松懈，活得愈发中规中矩，小心翼翼。属于他的时间都被分割成井井有条的段落，各种计划和安排一个接一个精密地排列着，像海上的波浪，永不停歇地朝他涌来。这让他时常会有被扼住咽喉的窒息感并且伴随着头疼。月城没有同龄人的激情与活力，内敛到木讷。“你绷得太紧，给自己的束缚太多，这样太苦啦，人生的快乐会越来越少。偶尔还是试着跳出那些条条框框嘛。”朋友也如此劝过他。

看吧，我尝试了，任性让我得到了什么？月城自己也说不明白。但心里就是有一股难以抑制的冲动，想要躲到一个无人能找到的地方。消失是成年人的奢侈，什么也不做的代价不菲。

月城捏着船票站在码头上抽烟，白雪号庞大的船身投下的阴影笼罩着他。在暗处不用费劲就可以看清登船舷梯上那个孤单的身影。第一眼吸引他的是那张俊美到带着点脆弱感的脸庞，第二眼他注意到青年脸上阴晴不定的表情，他明显在为什么事情烦恼，皱起眉头，不经意看向下方的眼神却闪烁着凌厉与凶狠。

拥有这么生动的表情，一定也是个生动的人吧。

发现自己跟青年同一个房间时，月城却开心不起来。他不擅长与人交流，只喜欢在合适的距离外默默人间观察。而现在，太近了……他望着对面铺位上戳着手机的人，还未开口寒暄就已先尴尬起来。

“我叫朝美绚。初次见面，请多关照。”对方噼里啪啦发送完一堆信息后，放下手机，主动开口。

“我叫月城かなと。初次见面，请多关照。”月城端正地回应。

说完例行的寒暄之后，无话可说，两人又陷入沉默，各自玩起了手机。

因为惦记着第二天早上起来看日出，月城很早就睡了。他刚离岸，还没来得及甩掉陆地上的生活，依然习惯去计划，去安排，脑子里的时间日程表停不下来。因为跟一个陌生人同处狭窄的一室，这份尴尬和不自然感让他保持着很浅的睡眠状态，有点响动就会惊醒。半夜里船体摇晃发出的低沉轰鸣让他数度醒来。他觉得自己像一根橡皮筋，被声音无端牵动，绷紧，又被弃之不顾，只能靠自身去慢慢放松，复原。还好，他勉强能控制住自己，放松紧张的身体，再度入睡。再过两天适应了就好，他自我宽慰着。

当朝美抚慰自己的时候，月城已经醒了。他没有再努力试着入睡，对面铺位上的响动、朝美压抑的呻吟和喘息扰得他心神混乱。虽然背对着朝美，但是听觉精准地向他描绘着对面发生的一切。不知出于什么考虑，他没有选择用“意外”去打断朝美，而是小心地控制着呼吸，伪装出熟睡的样子。因为他的这份体贴，朝美很快就气喘吁吁，称心如意。一旁偷听的月城莫名其妙脸有些发烫，心里有种难以言喻的奇异感觉。一些模糊的记忆断断续续浮现，那是贴着禁忌的标签不该被记起的封存物，仅仅是回望一眼就让他既惶恐又不安。

差不多快到日出的时间了。旁边的朝美在悉悉索索地穿衣服。月城也想去甲板上抽根烟。

清晨的海风没有半点浪漫，而是带着冰霜的清冷从后方袭来，顺着衣物的缝隙直抵肌肤。残留的燥热被席卷一空，朝美觉得自己像一面旗帜，浑身都鼓荡着风的形状。他扣好了全身上下的扣子，手插进裤子口袋里，缩着脖子倚在甲板的栏杆上眺望。他明智地没有带来最爱的宝丽来SX70，寒风中僵硬的手指连对焦都操作困难。

天边已经泛红，太阳即将升起。海鸥喧闹的叫声伴着风声涛声形成一种持续又混杂的噪音，人的注意力在这种噪音中很容易分散。朝美仍然望着东方的海平线，心思却早就不在日出上，开始胡思乱想。

在无数个轮回之中，他曾经也遇见过这艘船。在那里，一切都崭新如初升的朝阳。新的船新的水手新的船长，他们一同起航，载着荣耀与希望，航向那众日西沉之地。写了很多年日记的爱做梦的船长、笑起来就露出八重齿老实巴交的大副、一口大阪腔酷酷的二副，都是有意思的人。在漫长的航程中他爱上了一个爱哭的姑娘。他叫她“哭包小公主”，一起看海上日出的时候他会将她拥入怀中，吻去她的眼泪，“最喜欢你了，哭包小公主”。但在众日西沉之地，所有人都将彼此别离。巨轮离岸的那一天就是一场盛大告别的发端，他们乘风破浪去往一个曲终人散的未来。他祈祷白雪号能永远不要靠岸，然而彼岸是启程的目的，世界上没有永不靠岸的船，它们从一开始就不会被制造出来。不能指望靠一艘船就逃离整个世界，去往不会终结的梦幻国度……

“早上好。”背后传来声音，打断了他纷乱的思绪。朝美转过头，看到的是室友月城被风吹得僵硬的笑容。“早上好。”他礼貌地回应。

“不冷吗？”

“有点……你也是来看日出？”

“是的，第一次在船上看日出。”

“我也是。”

“上一次看日出还是在飞机上。”

“我大概是通宵加班之后吧。”

“真是辛苦。”

“船上和飞机上的日出哪个漂亮？”

“飞机上……”月城突然停顿，又改口说：“船上。”

朝美轻笑了一声，无视月城的尴尬。“你是去哪儿？”他随口问道。

“布里斯班，这艘船的终点。”

“那是什么地方？”朝美歪了歪头，“名字听上去就很遥远。”

“澳大利亚的一个城市。”

“果然很远……”朝美说，“我去上海。听说上海被称作魔都，希望会遇到好玩的事情。”不等月城说话，他又问道：“你是横滨人对吧？”

“是的……很明显吗？”月城迟疑地问。

朝美没有回答，目光停留在月城手里拿着的东西上，那是一个黑色的烟盒，正面有金红两色的四分盾形纹章。“横滨人都喜欢抽这种烟？”

“欸？这个吗？”月城迷惑地抬起手，犹豫着说，“这不是日本的烟，是俄罗斯的。有点辛辣，带苦味，不太好买，也很少有人抽。”他补充了一句，“不是什么好烟，自己喜欢罢了。”

然而烟嘴是甜的，香气很特别，像烧焦的蜂蜜混合着黑巧克力的味道，朝美心想，居然还有人喜欢跟你抽同样的烟。他扭头望向大海，“月城，你的名字听上去和布里斯班一样，也很遥远呢。”

月城愣住了，不知道说什么好，他讪笑着递出烟盒，试探着问：“要抽一根吗？”

“要抽一根吗？”

明知道他不抽烟，但每次朝美盯着烟盒出神的时候，望海都会这样问他。朝美也从不客气，拿一根就点上，然后夹在指间看它燃成灰烬。烧焦的蜂蜜混合着黑巧克力的味道，只是闻着就有一种苦涩感。

朝美没有点燃从月城那儿拿来的烟，却把它含在嘴里。一股不自然的甜味迅速从舌尖弥漫开，就像他偶尔情动忍不住去亲吻望海，另一个人嘴唇上残留的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

朝美深吸一口气，随着缓慢的呼气卸去全身的劲力，任由自己瘫软在沙发上。在甲板上与月城别过之后，他拐去了船上的咖啡厅。里面一个人都没有。这段时间大概是出游的淡季，搭船的客人少得可怜。偌大一艘船，除了船员之外，他只遇见了一对老夫妻和一个欧美人长相的外国小哥。在船上闲逛有种探索废墟的错觉，到处都是人留下的痕迹，凝固在某个瞬间的生活气息，仔细听可能还有话语的回音，然而一个人都见不到。

无人打扰挺好，他换了个舒服的姿势蜷缩起来。船身有节奏地微微摇晃着，朝美整个人都放松下来，很快就昏昏欲睡。他依然叼着烟，舌尖无意识地寻找着烟嘴上的甜味。脑海里杂乱地闪现着记忆的片段，思绪快速跳跃，逐渐变得模糊，继而向着混沌滑落。

“过来。”望海靠在沙发上，端详着新到手的蝴蝶标本。那是他跟别人交换来的珍贵藏品。朝美走了过去，也想看一看那蝴蝶的样子。还没来得及看清，望海说话了，“解开，你知道怎么做。”他的目光落在自己的腰带上，下巴一点，语气冷淡却不容反驳。朝美面无表情，沉默着跪在地板上，伸手解开望海的裤子。望海的手插进他的头发里，像在抚摸又像在按压。他听见望海的呼吸变得粗重，感受到他逐渐绷紧的大腿肌肉。即使如此，望海的眼睛也没有从蝴蝶标本上移开。深入喉咙的异物让朝美有些难受，他一边吞吐着，一边却在拼命回忆刚才瞥见的那一抹动人心魄的蓝。如果有一只小虫住在蝴蝶翅膀上，它全部的世界都是蓝色的，睁开眼就被一片绚烂如梦的色彩包围。多美啊，在蝴蝶被猎人找到之前，它应该毁掉这一切，朝美心想。望海扬起头，急促喘息着，抬起下身，手指用力扣住他的后脑。一不注意，喉咙被刺激到了，他扭开头，剧烈咳嗽起来。望海在说话，低沉的声音有些沙哑，他说：“标本就像地图上的坐标。”

“什么？”朝美吐掉嘴里的东西，心不在焉地说。

“让每一个旧精魂都能回忆起它们曾经的模样。”

“回忆什么，回忆怎么死的吗？”他一脸嘲讽地笑道。

望海猛一抬脚将他踹倒在地，他依旧笑个不停。

“起来……起来！”望海摇晃着他的肩膀，朝美厌恶地打开他的手，“别碰我！”

“你不能在这里睡……”

朝美猛地睁开眼，月城像个受惊的小动物一样跳开了。“吓死我了。”他长舒一口气，“你的脸色很苍白……别在这里睡觉，会感冒的。”

朝美忍不住瞪了他一眼。月城立刻变得小声，但还是执着地喃喃说道：“至少盖点什么吧……”

“对不起。”朝美不是有意要对月城发火，只是对望海的火气燎到了其他的无辜者。他从沙发上爬起来拍拍衣服，摸出手机看了眼时间，十一点多了，他从早上到现在还没吃过东西。“去餐厅吧，我请客。”他抬手做了一个“请”的姿势，月城却没动。

“这烟不好买，别浪费了。”月城指指沙发，拾起不知道什么时候掉在上面的烟，放入烟盒中。

朝美下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，尝到一股不自然的甜味。

餐厅跟船上其他服务设施一样，一个人没有。两人挑了一个靠舷窗的位置面对着坐下。菜谱很单调，朝美只快速扫了两眼就确认上面没有自己想吃的东西。他随意点了一个本日的定食。坐在对面的月城一字一句认真地细看了一遍，时间长到朝美认为批改博士论文也不过如此的时候，月城点了一个最便宜的炒饭套餐。“不用替我省钱。”朝美说，“喝啤酒吗？”他又问。

“好。”月城回答。

“一瓶啤酒……再来一份枝豆。”朝美对等候在一旁的服务员说。

啤酒很快就送上来了。冰镇过的SAPPORO黑标，瓶身上凝结着水露，一起送来的还有两个玻璃杯。朝美给一个杯子倒上啤酒，推到月城面前。

“我不喝酒。”月城苦笑着说。

“我也不喝酒。”朝美说。

“对不起，我以为你想喝……”月城赶紧道歉，神色尴尬。

朝美无所谓地挥挥手，让服务员把酒瓶和杯子收走。“不好意思，可以要一个烟灰缸吗。”他顺便加了一句。

抽起烟的月城脸上紧张的神色有所缓和，吞云吐雾间有种如释重负的感觉。熟悉的烧焦的蜂蜜混合着黑巧克力的烟味弥漫开，朝美的舌尖反射似的泛起既甜蜜又苦涩的味道。望海去上海出差之后，他有一阵没有闻到这种独特的气味了，恍惚间还有些怀念的感觉。不过对面坐着的人跟望海是如此不同。只是短暂的接触，月城的小心与拘谨朝美全都看在了眼里。如果自己表现冷漠一点，可能这顿饭之后，月城就不会再主动开口了。漂在海上，断网可是一件让人痛苦的事情，还有什么可以打发无聊的时间呢。

“谢谢你刚才叫醒我。”朝美用温和的语气说起来。

月城反而又显得有些紧张。“其实……因为连不上网络，我就在船上到处逛逛。看到你一个人睡在咖啡厅的沙发上。一定是昨晚我打扰到你了，所以你没休息好……我想叫醒你，让你回房间睡觉。下午我……不回去。你一个人好好休息。”

“昨晚是因为我太开心了，像学校文化祭前夜的小学生，兴奋得睡不着。”朝美看着月城不解的表情，继续说道，“社畜总有做不完的工作，但我想在这艘船上放松一下。都已经离开陆地，离开公司那群王八蛋这么远了，为什么还要工作工作工作？没有网络的世界真好，谁也找不到，有种自由的感觉。”他撒了一个谎。

“是这样啊，那就好……”月城掐灭了烟，有些傻气地笑了起来。

船旅生活很无聊，这艘大船让人孤独。烦躁难耐时，朝美甚至会从联系人里调出望海，噼里啪啦写上一堆发泄的胡言乱语，又一个字一个字删除掉。没有网络的世界让他转遍了船上的角落，同时也在回忆里不停打转，他需要一些消遣。沉闷和无聊会让他像笼里的兽，全身灌注着无处发泄的力量，在铁栏杆后面疯狂回旋。

朝美往嘴里塞了一口饭，细细咀嚼。对面的月城像是饿了，吃得很专注。他的炒饭里颜色很丰富，大概是加了胡萝卜豌豆火腿鸡蛋，花花绿绿的一盘。

阳光透过舷窗洒在月城身上，阴影和高光的强烈对比使他脸上棱角清晰起来。没有拘束和尴尬带来的僵硬与不自然，面无表情的月城意外地眉目端正，成熟俊朗。这张脸在女人堆里一定很吃香吧，但是……性格就很难说了。善良、无趣、过于懂事守规矩，也不会惹麻烦，模范市民一辈子平平淡淡当然也平平安安，这大概也是女人愿意嫁给他的理由。朝美的目光扫过月城手指上的结婚戒指，心里模糊地泛起一个安静贤惠的女人形象。那个形象普通得像便利店广告招贴上的女人，毫无别致亮眼的特征，只是没有个性的空壳而已，随便往上面贴什么标签都可以。

朝美痛恨无聊，同时也清晰地知道这种追求意外与刺激的个性迟早会招来麻烦。但千篇一律的生活有什么意思。他一直学不会该怎么忍受无聊。如果活着和死亡之间的区别只剩下墓志铭了，他宁愿让自己快点燃烧爆炸。

当初去招惹望海也绝不是一时冲动。工作越是熟练上手他就越是焦躁不安，一切又开始重复，所有人都像是约好了一样安定本分，追求着成为公司的模范员工。他按压着自己那颗因为无聊而时时烦躁的心，在一片秩序井然的黑白世界中寻找任何一丁点别样的色彩。而他一开始找到的，真的是色彩。

那是一个废话连篇的碰头会，望海和他的副手之间的对话严肃正经得让他想打瞌睡。如果是在人多的大会议室他早就找个借口溜了，但碰头会就只有几个人，脱身乏术。除了不时附和两句，朝美开始各种走神。等他神游了一圈回来会还没有完，望海拿着一张报表一个数据一个数据地问彩凪。

即使只有几个人在场，望海也是脊背挺直，坐得端正，身体很少有晃动，一脸严肃，室内惨白的灯光下仿佛白银熔铸而成的雕像。他语速不快，语调缺少起伏变化，连表情也没怎么改变，时间一长就让人昏昏欲睡。

这人总是这么无聊吗？朝美索性仔细观察起了望海，一边看一边暗自评分。黑头发梳得一丝不乱，减分；深灰色西装，裁剪贴身，减分；白色衬衫，法式，装模作样，减分；灰绿色斜格纹的领带，满街都是，减分；袖扣倒是挺别致，一条略抽象的银蛇缠绕着黑色的玛瑙，加分。总而言之，负分，呆板无趣的代言人。

朝美正准备移开目光的时候，望海侧了侧身，一抹艳丽动人的蓝色在朝美眼前一晃而过。他顿时像中了诅咒，深深被吸引，陷入对蓝色的狂想中。如果没有看错，那是粘在望海肩膀后面的一片小小的蝴蝶翅膀碎片。泛着宝石光泽的蓝色太过于独特，令人惊艳。朝美判断那并不是日常生活中随处可以看到的蝴蝶。它应该来自遥远的异国，因为某种原因而破碎。有最大可能性知道理由的那个人正在整理着手上的文件夹，皱着眉头，眼神游离，不知道在想着什么。

仅仅是翅膀的碎片就那么美，整个蝴蝶该有多漂亮。过分的美丽，浓烈的诱惑……像罪孽一样……

“还不走吗？”望海收好东西，站了起来，准备离开。

“有个要紧的邮件……”朝美赶紧摆弄着手边的笔记本电脑。

望海点点头，转身拉开门往外走，朝美趁机朝他肩膀处望去。什么也没有，蝴蝶翅膀碎片像是一个幻觉。朝美不仅没有沮丧，反而更加兴致勃勃——他突然对他的上司产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“真好吃，多谢款待。”月城面前的盘子像洗过一样干净，而朝美面前的定食还剩了大半。他用询问的眼光望了朝美一眼。

朝美一直心不在焉，没吃多少。“我这样就可以了，你还要点什么吗？”他笑着问。

“烟就好。”月城说着已经拿起一支，迫不及待抽起来，一脸享受的样子。

抽烟的人都是这个习惯吗，一顿饭的最后总要以烟结尾。朝美又不可避免想起望海，他正想找点话题岔开思绪的时候手机突然震动起来，屏幕亮起显示接入了网络，一连串信息不停跳跃刷新。

“要到大阪了。”月城看着自己同时亮起的手机，霎时脸上神色变得微妙。

“都这个年代了网络还没覆盖整个地球吗？”朝美刷着手机上的各种消息，他好像忘了自己刚刚才说过没有网络的世界真好，“船会在大阪停靠两个小时……毕竟拿着工资，趁着这时候干点活吧。”他起身叫来服务员买单，潇洒地朝月城挥挥手，“好室友，下午见咯。”

虽然是横滨出身，但月城有很长一段时间一直待在关西，之前那份工作就是在大阪。尽管待过好几年，大阪人的热情直率至今仍然让他手忙脚乱，难以应对。所以比起热闹的商业街梅田心斋桥什么的，他更喜欢一个人去天满桥附近转转，或者在造币局旁边的樱宫桥上散步。

当地人把樱宫桥昵称做银桥，弧形钢架结构加上银色的涂装，银桥在大川上一直是一个亮眼的存在。造币局的樱花大道更是漂亮，被誉为大阪一景。花开的时候，他常常靠在银桥的栏杆上，吹着风，抽着烟，看着江上行船和岸边的一片锦绣独自发呆。

发呆的时候都在想些什么，已经难以再一一回忆。但无论如何，一定会有关于那个人的点点滴滴。美弥るりか——已经有多少年没有再想起这个名字了，他将这个名字封存进心灵的阴暗角落之后，一切都如预想那样逐渐淡去，直到他莫名其妙上了一艘船，遇上一个长相有些妖媚的男人，又到了大阪——这世上兜兜转转的风，总要飘荡回原点。

被唤醒的回忆像深夜的门铃一样让人不安，他试图捂住耳朵装傻，但要骗的人是自己，再多的说辞都只是滑稽的表演，看上去越是正经越是用力就越是错乱可笑。

月城在甲板上眺望着大阪港。这个关西最繁忙的港口堆满了成片的集装箱，红白两色的龙门起重机像不知疲劳的牧人，把小羊一样的集装箱一只接一只抱上远洋的货轮。他被自己这个幼稚想象逗乐了，一个人在那里对着空气傻笑。

“我喜欢你笑起来的酒窝。”

“我喜欢你的眼睛，很漂亮。”

“我喜欢你身上香水的味道。”

“我喜欢你安静的样子。”

当年的小职员月城被美弥前辈这么说的时候，会客套，会羞涩，也会心中暗喜。他和美弥同一个中学毕业，又进入同一个大学。美弥是大他几级的前辈，却没有半点前辈的架子，反而处处关照着他。连月城的就职也是靠着美弥的推荐，进了同一家公司。从中学时代开始，月城就很喜欢美弥，但那是一种仰慕混合着感激的好感，并没有掺杂其他的感情。到底是哪一步错了，我们成了如今的样子？难道彼此之间的喜欢，从一开始就不是同样的东西？月城并不想知道答案，也不想再去回忆当初，但这艘船限制着他，它划下边界，他无处可去。往事的鬼魂轻而易举就能抓住他。

看，是大阪。鬼魂在他耳边低语。远处成片的楼宇反射着阳光，一片白晃晃的凄厉风景。月城像在看着远方，又像是什么也没有看。他又变成了很多年前那个在樱宫桥上抽烟发呆的小职员，被漫长岁月带走的迷茫与纠结像造币局的樱花，本已褪色的一切，目光触及到的那一刻，霎时颜色鲜明起来。

“我可是来自月球的坏男人哟，你们地球人最好小心一点。”美弥经常拿这句话当玩笑说，一边说一边释放着他的魅力，用睥睨众生又带着妖娆的眼神环视八方。他长相中性，有着一张妖媚得不像男人的漂亮脸蛋和一双魅力十足的大眼睛，身材挺拔举止优雅性格又好，温柔体贴还特别会带动气氛哄人开心。部门里的女孩子经常在他的注视下脸红掩面，听到他的月球坏男人宣言就羞涩地埋头。也就是美弥前辈才有这种待遇，换成其他人不知道该吃多少嘲讽和白眼。因为美弥的存在，他们部门跟其他部门的关系据说前所未有的融洽。公司里很多难办的事情也是美弥出马摆平。

跟美弥相比月城的存在感就太过稀薄。他沉默内向，不善言辞，跟人聊天很快就无天可聊，跟人说话很快也无话可说。他知道自己是这样的人，往往因为过分担心对方的反应，说不到两句话就先尴尬起来。不会有人喜欢我这种无趣的人，他很早就下了这个结论。能跟在耀眼的美弥前辈身边太好了，他常常这样想，有一点点光芒照耀在身上他就无比开心。

幸运的是美弥前辈一直不嫌弃他，从学生时代到现在的公司，对他照顾有加。月城也勤勤恳恳、忠心耿耿地跟随在美弥身后，仰望着他的背影。

“Reiko，我们是朋友吗？”美弥还像在学校那样叫着月城的小名。突然问出这个奇怪的问题后，他用一种期待的眼神看着月城。

月城感受到莫名的压力，简直难以直视美弥的眼睛。他的回答是：“肯定是朋友，但又不是通常意义的朋友，美弥前辈更像美弥前辈……朋友能彼此给予吧……我，我差了点，总感觉会拖前辈后腿。美弥前辈能把我当朋友我很开心，我会努力的，做配得上美弥前辈的朋友。”他自己都不知道自己在说什么。他只知道，明明很清楚美弥是想拉近两个人之间的距离，但在这个耀眼的人面前，他又瑟缩了。

这也是一种狡猾不是吗。把自己真正的心情隐藏起来，被问到就推脱给内向的性格笨拙的口舌。不去表露感情，表露真正在意的东西，也就不用害怕听到不符合期待的回答了。

我一直在仰望着你，那种心情你真的了解吗？做出那个决定的时候，你知道我的心都被击碎了吗？我知道你有多坚持多努力，所以我不知道你为什么要突然放弃。我们不是朋友啊，美弥前辈，想要与你并肩战斗，相互鼓励扶持的心情，在那年夏天的赛季就已经灰飞烟灭了。那件事是我解不开的心结，我只能给你一个听话的后辈、认真的下属月城かなと。

明明这样也很好，这样就够了。

为什么……

烦乱的心绪让月城又不知不觉把手伸向了烟盒。里面只剩下最后一支。月城端详着那支烟——烟嘴发皱，上面还带着牙印。

“这个叫做‘间接接吻’哟。”美弥从他手上夺走烟，在抽之前总会这么说笑打趣。他也总是讪笑着又摸出新的一支。在点燃的时候他会不安地偷瞄美弥两眼，心里奇怪的羞愧感挥之不去。对于玩笑他一向反应迟钝，经常迟钝到开玩笑的人都会因为他的过分认真而开始道歉。但美弥是个例外，他选择用羞涩的沉默和傻笑去承接美弥的玩笑。也许他依然没能跟上美弥活跃的思维和那些幽默的点子，但他知道，眼前的人是那么好，值得为他的笑而笑。

月城没有跟人‘间接接吻’过，那大概是一件有趣的事情吧。他点燃了最后那支烟。


	3. Chapter 3

打开电脑连上网络，在一堆邮件里居然看到了望海的名字。朝美有些意外。他以为望海会保持沉默直到他踏上上海的土地。好奇地点开邮件，他立刻低声咒骂了一句。邮件里是一堆工作安排，写得仔仔细细啰啰嗦嗦像是给新人社员的指导手册。附件也被一一安上编号，从甲方公司的介绍资料到最近的项目进展甚至是异国生活的注意事项。果然还是他熟悉的那个望海，无趣的工作机器。这样的人可能被送进医院抬上手术台都不会给医生添麻烦。肚子一剖开，里面的内脏血管标注得一清二楚。大的一二三下面套着小的123，更细小的部分是①②③，逻辑清晰，条理分明。手术着手术着眼看心跳快成一条直线了也不必惊慌，对着望海耳朵大叫“财务说报表有问题！”“甲方说还要再改！”“老头子签字啦！”望海闭着眼睛都可翻身跳起，一声不吭赶回公司加班。

到底是为什么会跟望海这样的人纠缠在一起，朝美不止一次自我怀疑过。他喜欢男人，性趣虽然小众但想要解决生理需求也很简单，用手机上的软件到处都能约到人。相互满足之后别过不见，没有牵扯没有负担大家都开心。不时也会约到扫兴的人，他也从不忍耐，总是麻利走人。成年人都累，不要给自己找不痛快。他一直保持着这样放浪的生活方式，现在的工作是他能容忍的最大的小心严谨。要是再多加上两层束缚，责任再多带来点不自由，神经再多承受一点紧张，他定会像一根被压变形的弹簧，憋足劲把自己从人生的路线上远远弹飞。

说起来，他已经很久没有打开手机上的软件了。好像望海是一个魔咒，织出无形的罗网将他困在里面。越是接触工作背后的那个望海，越是发现那个人充满着难以理解的阴暗怪异与不和谐。人前的望海把自己伪装得很好，人们对他的印象非常一致：有点闷，有点固执，有点刻板，温柔可靠不擅长表达的好人。每次听到类似的评价朝美就忍不住在心中冷笑，他恨不得立刻跳起来给那些天真的傻子们讲一个故事。

故事不用从很久很久以前说起，不是发生在遥远国度异度空间魔法森林，只是一个奇异错位的日常，或者说，根本就没有什么错位不错位，就像有一天你异想天开揭下了墙上的一幅挂画，突然发现挂画背后的墙壁并没有粉刷，留着一块四四方方刺目的白色。你不去触碰那幅毫无异常的画，将每天都活出同样的平淡，就永远不会知道那背后的世界。

那次望海带着他去见重要的客户，对方效率很高，一天之内就紧密安排了好几次会谈。像接力赛一样的谈判漫长到让人脱力，最后敲定全部合同细节的时候，都已经快到半夜了。客户那边的人直接把他们拉去了居酒屋。朝美一向不碰酒，以严重过敏为理由推脱。劝酒的客户有些扫兴，却不肯放弃，各种酒桌上的套话绕来绕去，朝美也不停拒绝，一时宴席上的气氛略尴尬。其实朝美要喝酒也能喝一点，勉强自己陪大家一起寻开心也不是不行。但那一天，同行的人是望海。

朝美继续演戏，装傻充愣，死活不肯喝酒，一边又偷偷留意望海，想看他对不懂事的下属会有什么反应。他打定主意，如果望海强行叫他喝，那他就认了，但第二天一定会装病叫苦偷个懒。做下属的最佳方案也只能如此吧。

客户每说一轮劝酒的理由就会倒上一杯啤酒放在朝美面前，颇有一种威逼的意味在里面。没过多久，朝美面前的啤酒已经摆到了四杯。坐在他旁边的望海依然什么话也没说，只是面无表情地抽烟。

为什么还不命令我喝酒，他要看这场闹剧到什么时候？啤酒再多两杯今晚就要吐着睡马路边了。朝美自己先沉不住气，焦躁起来。当他准备伸手时，望海挡住了他的胳膊。

“他真的不能喝酒，我来替他喝吧。”说这些话的时候，望海甚至都没有看朝美一眼。客户大笑起来，连声夸赞，露出心满意足的神色。看着望海面不改色喝掉四杯啤酒，对客户又是赔罪又是恭维，宾主之间开始愉快地推杯换盏没人再来纠缠他时，默默夹菜的朝美忽然意识到——那一杯又一杯排在他面前的啤酒，本来就不是为他准备的。

他越是倔强，才越是好玩。反正有一个人一定会为他的任性兜底。

对啊，你们都是聪明人，就我一个傻子。你们一个要打，一个要挨，结果好像错的全是我。朝美想象着望海喝醉之后看向他失望又鄙夷的眼神，心里一阵不痛快。突如其来的怨气比酒精还要上头，他没有多想，准备做一件大胆的事情。

居酒屋的包间是下嵌式榻榻米坐席，桌子底下黑乎乎一片什么都看不清。朝美把手放到桌子下面，摸上了望海的大腿。望海像是沉浸在与客户的谈话中，说笑如常，没有丝毫反应。朝美的手移到望海大腿内侧，慢慢朝腿根摸去。望海依旧坐得笔直，目不斜视，连身体都几乎没有晃动。不愧是部门一把手，这样都忍得住，换做一般人早就发火了。朝美狂妄起来，倔强的脾气发作，他今天一定要让望海认输，哪怕明天就丢了工作也在所不惜。他豪不犹豫地把手按上望海的裤裆，感受着那里的形状……

“给我倒酒。”望海终于扭头看着他，面带笑容，语调非常自然，只是眼神中压抑不住一丝惊疑。你在干什么破事？那双眼睛无声地质问着他。

朝美冲望海一笑，拿起1.8升的清酒瓶子就往望海的啤酒杯子里倒。对面的客户假意阻止了一下，更多的是起哄看热闹。

望海没有让客户失望，清酒混着啤酒照喝不误。朝美突然觉得有烦人的客户在也挺好的。既然错都错了，再错下去又何妨，反正性骚扰都要被开除，至少现在，他的上司没有跟他翻脸的魄力。他不客气地又摸上了望海的大腿，这一次，手底下多了些挑逗的意味。

望海点了一支烟，用力咬着烟嘴，咬肌绷紧得如刀削一般。他的脸笼罩在淡蓝色的烟雾里，一片铁青。

生气了吗？还在忍耐吗？你会怎么做？望海越是忍耐不发作，朝美就越是像受到了鼓励，心中那股不满意的邪火燃烧愈旺。他的手放肆起来，一不做二不休，拉开望海的裤链，伸了进去。唔，是个好男人呢。朝美挑起眉毛，得意地笑了。

望海浑身一震，他抓起满满一杯啤酒仰头就喝，像酒醉了控制不住力道，倒得太猛，一杯酒有半杯都泼洒出来，弄得自己身上和座位上到处都是。

朝美只能停手，赶紧找来小毛巾擦掉溅出的啤酒。望海借机起身去了厕所。朝美还想继续把座位弄干净，客户开口了，说没那个必要，收拾的麻烦留给店员吧，のぞみさん换个座位就行了。

以丢工作为代价进行的性骚扰只能终止，朝美觉得很遗憾，他还没玩够。但一想起望海拼命忍耐的样子好像这样也值了。

坐到客户身边的望海没有再跟朝美说一句话，而是专注于跟客户喝酒。朝美想着要丢工作咯，索性点了一堆自己爱吃的东西开开心心吃了起来，一边吃一边回想着刚才手上的触感。恶作剧的心情消退之后，他突然品尝出别的滋味。那个严肃无趣的上司，大腿上肌肉紧实，线条分明，有些诱人呢。

宴席结束后朝美是把望海半扛半拖着离开居酒屋的。客户那边也东倒西歪口齿不清地打电话叫人来接。他谢绝了客户的好意，把望海丢上一辆出租车后自己也钻了进去。

司机问起来的时候，朝美犹豫了一下，他不想把望海拖回自家，但是望海的具体住址他也不清楚，最后只能说个大概的地方先过去再说。

朝美望着歪倒在后座上的上司，此刻他想怎么摸都可以，然而早已没了乐趣。喝醉了的人身上有种不常见到的脆弱感，就像酒精会摧毁社会人强硬的面具，让那个忧郁又柔弱的自我暴露于人前。望海看上去既疲惫又憔悴，从车窗外照进的昏黄光线随着车身的移动游移在他脸上，他咬着牙，紧皱眉头，好像梦中也在经历烦恼的事情。

回想起居酒屋里的放肆举动，心情已经平静下来的朝美有些懊恼。为什么要那么做，自己也说不清。他不喜欢望海，也没有到讨厌的程度。虽然只是调换到这个部门的新人，望海却对他多有照顾。在工作上朝美对望海的业务能力敬佩有加，不愿意接近望海的原因大概真是直觉上认为自己和他不是一类人，工作之外聊个天都费力那种，不如敬而远之。

还能留在公司吗？明天望海醒来会怒不可遏地狠狠报复他吗？要不今天回家就赶快写好辞职信？那蝴蝶的翅膀……一想到蝴蝶，朝美又开始走神。破碎的蝴蝶残骸在他心头舞蹈，让他目眩神迷。他透过车窗看着天空中的圆月，仿佛身在一个超现实的梦中。

“客人，又到地方了……还没想起来是哪里吗？”司机在朝美随口胡乱指挥下绕来绕去，开得一头雾水，小心翼翼地问。

朝美也被绕晕了，他曾经坐着彩凪的车来取过东西，只知道望海就住在附近某处。他摸出手机，翻找着联系人，寻思反正都要被开除了再把彩凪从梦境里叫起来也没什么大不了的吧……

“在前面的公园停。”一个低沉的声音下了指令。

突然听到望海说话，朝美吓得往后一撤。不知什么时候醒过来的望海低头翻着钱包，从里面抽出一万。同时车也停稳了。望海把一万放在前面座位中间的小托盘里，“不用找。”说完，他侧过身，抓住还没回过神的朝美，拽着他下了车。

“你没事我就先走了。”朝美此刻莫名心虚，也不敢看望海的眼睛，一缩头就想溜。但望海紧紧抓着他的衣领，没有要放他走的意思。他被一股不可反抗的力量拖着进了小公园，又被狠狠掼到公园给孩子玩的沙坑里。这一下摔得五脏六腑都快从胸腔里涌出来了，他刚想说话，望海狠狠一脚踹到他肚子上。朝美痛苦地蜷缩起来，疼痛堵住了喉咙，让他一句话也说不出口。望海还不肯罢休，一脚接一脚继续用力踹在他后背上。

他要杀了我！朝美闪过一个念头，不知哪里来的力气，翻身爬起来跌跌撞撞往前跑。前面是一个小孩玩耍的彩色滑梯，他顾不得太多，手脚并用就往滑梯上爬。但是望海两步就追上他，抓住他的衣服。朝美又腾空而起，重重摔在地上。这一下比刚才摔得更结实，他觉得肺里的空气全部被挤了出来，眼前一黑，整个人都快晕了过去。望海依然没有放过他。他下巴上挨了几拳，上下牙撞击在一起，嘴里涌上一股血腥味。

“够了！”朝美大吼着奋力推开压在身上的重量，手肘撑起身体往后移动，尽量拉开和望海的距离。他绝望地看着望海又贴过来，衣领又一次被拽住。望海把他提起来，扔到了滑梯上。他哪来那么大力气，朝美迷迷糊糊地想，看见望海靠近他连忙挣扎着抬起胳膊挡住脸。“别，别打了……”

“好玩吗？”望海抓住领带左右扯了扯，扭了扭脖子，他看起来并不生气，甚至还在笑。只是眼神冰冷，笑容狰狞。

“我错了，我道歉！”朝美举起手做投降状，同时抓紧时间大口呼吸。在望海不留间隙的攻击里，他连呼吸都没有畅快过。

“哪里错了？”望海冷笑着脱掉西装外套，解开袖扣，慢条斯理地卷起袖子。

“我太低估你了。”朝美擦掉嘴角的血沫，又忍不住要作死。他直勾勾地盯着眼前这个从未见过的望海，凶狠狂暴，跟平素严肃正经的样子判若两人。他想重新回答望海的第一个问题——多好玩啊。

“我也低估你了。”仿佛是感受到了挑衅，望海弯腰凑近朝美，近得鼻尖都快贴上鼻尖。朝美看到他黑眼珠深处冷静而愤怒的火焰夹杂着暴虐嗜血的渴望，但他微皱的眉头、低垂的眼角又显得痛苦悲伤甚至还带着委屈，所有东西矛盾地纠缠在一起，同时出现在一个不可能的人身上。他披着一身月光，从来没有如此捉摸不定又性格鲜明。朝美终于明白，望海是荆棘是钢针也是烛火，自己是夜莺是蝴蝶也是飞蛾，撞上去，就是撞上撕裂与破碎的命运。直觉没错，他应该远离他。此时报警做个无辜受害者大可安度余生。

“起来，让我看看你有多勇敢。”望海声音不大，但身为上司说话自带斩钉截铁的威严。

朝美听从了，他起身勾住望海的脖子，毫不犹豫吻了上去。望海微微颤抖了一下，没有推开他，也没有回应他，像被施了定身法一样一动不动。朝美第一次尝到了那种独特的不自然的甜味，像是月光融化在望海身上又淌进嘴里。他吻得很粗暴，要把刚才挨打的痛苦都发泄出来，但望海意外地容忍着他胡闹，直到朝美气喘吁吁地松手。

望海点了一支烟，朝美仰躺在滑梯上看月亮，两个人突然沉默。等到望海抽完第二支烟，他捡起刚才丢开的外套，反手勾住搭在肩上，面无表情地说：“走了。”

“去哪儿？”朝美愣愣地问。

“你不是要送我回家吗？”

望海一声不吭地在前面走，朝美也一声不吭地跟在后面。走过几个路口，朝美在一处一户建的停车位上看到了望海的车。

“到这里就可以了。”望海从衣兜里掏出钥匙。

“今天辛苦了，再见。”走之前，朝美又愣头愣脑地加上一句，“明天辞职报告是直接交给你吗？”

“为什么要辞职？”望海漫不经心地一笑，“是因为今天在居酒屋，你很想脱我裤子？”

“是啊，没有成功抱歉了，所以要辞职呢。”朝美大大咧咧地回答。

“还想试试吗？”望海转身打开门，“说不定不用辞了。”

跟望海平时给人干净清爽的印象不同，他家里垃圾堆一样一塌糊涂，堆满了各种乱七八糟的东西，几乎连落脚的地方都没有。朝美感觉自己变成了迷失在深夜的现代摩西，分开纸箱和塑料袋的工业制品之海前往欲望的应许之地。望海没有打开客厅的灯，过于明亮的月光透过窗户照射进来，满室的杂物一齐散发青幽幽的微光，像是一个怪异的舞台布景，灯光已经亮起，只等荒诞的演出开场。到底是怎样开始的，朝美的记忆也有些模糊。他回忆不起自己说了什么，只记得望海腰带上带着体温的金属扣，摸上去有种烫手的错觉。

虽然在居酒屋里是朝美大胆挑衅，想要让他的上司难堪，然而事到如今，他也分不清这其中的羞耻，到底是谁施加在谁的身上。

此时的望海像一个真正喝醉了酒的人。他用粗暴的动作不假思索地将碍事的杂物掀到一边，直到一个沙发的轮廓显现出来。他拽过朝美，野蛮地把他扔到沙发上。

兴奋已经让朝美下体胀痛，他伸手抓住望海的领带拉着他贴近自己，近到可以闻到望海胸膛沾染上的啤酒的气味。空闲的另一只手摸上了望海的小腹，紧贴着向下滑动。他的上司呼吸粗重，身体滚烫，月光洒在他的身上，仿佛浑身燃烧着朦胧的青色火焰。

知道你自己在做什么吗？种种禁忌和糟糕的后果在脑海里不停打转，理智一遍又一遍在提醒他赶快收手。但是看到一向无趣的望海因为欲望而生动起来的脸，看到他因为忍耐而皱紧的眉头，明亮又潮湿的眼神，额头上胀起的青筋，同一股欲望之火被引燃，在心中高高窜起，炙烤着他朝美绚。这是从未体验过的滋味，有多少禁忌顾虑情理束缚在心中纠结挣扎就有更多奔涌膨胀的兴奋满足。太久了……他好像一生都在等待这样一个时刻，用一种疯狂的姿态破碎，或者狂野地燃烧，不顾一切地爆炸。他的生命里不需要完整，循规蹈矩无法滋养他，他的根系已经探进灵魂的幽暗之处，只顾着汲取堕落，开出纯黑的恶之花。望海风斗简直是神赐给他的审判者，他怎么舍得放手。

朝美抬起双腿勾住望海的腰，加重了诱惑的砝码，无言地催促着他。当望海进入他身体的时候，被撑满的不只是空虚的身体。阴暗的狂喜在意识里游走，卑劣的快乐压倒了望海凶狠的动作带给他的疼痛。

“你甚至可以杀了我。”他在迷乱中语无伦次地对望海说。回应是来自下体的猛烈撞击。疼痛让他将手指深深插入沙发的缝隙，望海对他毫无怜悯，把他抵在沙发上，动作狂暴得像要将他撕裂。对比起来之前的那顿毒打都不算什么。对，应该是这样，朝美心想，与我为敌，制服我，惩罚我。

我祈求你的痛恨。

他大胆又放肆地呻吟着，刚止住血的嘴唇又被自己咬破了也毫不在乎。尽管鼻青脸肿，脸上还带着血污，他依然神情骄傲得像一个得胜的武者。朝美舔着嘴里的血腥，用目光无声嘲弄着望海，挑拨着他的怒气，看着他的上司眼神变得复杂，又冷酷锐利起来。望海抓起他的双手，强制举过头顶紧紧按住，不让他碰自己。

“亲爱的部长，你真混账。”他用鼻音哼出这句话。

望海没有反驳，只是一下又一下用力顶在他的身体深处，很快他就失去了废话的余裕。身体里的某一个点被望海的器官撞击着，每次碰撞都令他忍不住叫出声。皮肤因为疼痛以及伴随而来的巨大的快感变得一片潮红，额头脖子和胸口渗出一层细汗。他还在虚弱地挣扎着，明知徒劳还是想要挣脱望海的束缚。在释放边缘徘徊的欲望像澎湃的风暴潮快要将他撕碎，他觉得自己即将死去，疯狂扭动身体蹭着望海希望这场折磨快点结束。

望海捞住他的腰，将他翻了过来。双手被反剪在背后，牢牢钳制住。他哪来这么大力气，朝美又一次迷迷糊糊地想。然而后入的姿势让望海进到了更深的地方，体内敏感的位置被挤压着，思考已经很难再继续下去，快感逼近爆发的阈值。

烟花在脑内炸开，他用额头使劲抵住沙发靠背，弓起身子，痛苦地低吼着释放了出来。后面的人还是没有停，只是松开了他的手，扶住腰，加快了速度。

当朝美觉得自己双腿酸软，都快无法保持跪姿的时候，望海终于急促地喘息，低沉的喉音颤抖起来。一股股热流注入到身体里面，又随着望海的抽离黏黏糊糊地顺着大腿根往下流淌。

“记住，”望海一边喘息着一边说，这是他进屋之后第一次开口，沙哑的声音里听不出任何感情，“后天老头子要出差，明天务必找法务把合同审了。你去守着他们，一分钟也别拖。”

“你他妈的，”朝美不知道该骂还是该笑——我们脱了裤子是在上床不是在开会，合同什么的都死远一点好吧——他的体力已经耗尽，疲惫得闭眼就能睡着，但在累瘫之前挣扎着说完了最后一句也是最想说的心里话：

“你到底有什么毛病。”


	4. Chapter 4

白雪号终于摇摇晃晃驶离了大阪，在悠长的船笛声中，月城无意识地对着远去的大阪港挥手，仿佛这样就可以同时告别那些回忆并且保住自己剩下的烟。去往布里斯班的旅途比想象中更漫长，回忆的侵扰也比预想中更猛烈。身体和心灵双重的漫漫长旅中，尼古丁是唯一可靠的燃料，支撑疲惫的自己向前。希望带的烟足够吧。

大船脱离与陆地的联系让月城想到了分娩。婴儿从母亲体内脱落，他因畏惧这个世界而啼哭，为离开母体而惆怅。他伤心地号泣着呼唤，呼唤保护者。然而这世上已有某种东西循着他的呼唤快步而来。孤独回应了他，温柔地拥他入怀，吞食着他的岁月。很快一个小宝宝就要长成满怀心事的大人，在人生的汪洋漂泊。若是有一日命运的天风吹来，巨浪拍碎了勉力维持的从容，一切都会变得捉襟见肘，顾此就要失彼……

真是的……月城埋怨自己，为什么不能想点开心的事情。他用力伸了个懒腰，舒展了一下筋骨，对着天空“嘿”地一声吼。心情好像转换过来了，他抖擞精神，在船上四处闲逛起来。

远洋巨轮对于一般人来说都是一种难以想象的存在，它像是来自另一个世界的庞然大物，鬼鬼祟祟地模仿着人类的日常。到处都是一些似是而非的产物，仿佛电子游戏中拙劣的虚拟现实。用铁条固定在墙上的液晶屏幕，密封无法打开的小舷窗，拧着地脚螺丝不可移动的桌椅，防止滑倒的扶手和栏杆多得如同洗劫了全市的老人院，还有像是在太空使用非常具有未来感的纯白自动贩卖机——月城给自己买了一罐黑咖啡，熟悉的品牌熟悉的包装让他觉得这才是可以安心的人间。

海上的风浪不时会恶作剧一样用力摇晃一下白雪号，第一次坐船的月城反应有些过度，地面一沉他的脚步就会随之踉跄。他举着易拉罐走得歪歪斜斜的样子像是深夜回家的醉汉。船上一个人也没遇到，好像所有人都约定好了一起躲藏起来，而他成为了捉迷藏游戏里的唯一被剩下的那只鬼，醉醺醺的鬼，孤孤单单的鬼，漫无头绪地寻找着消失的孩子们。

一阵细微的音乐声被他的耳朵捕捉到，他在四通八达的走廊里转了好几圈才确定了音乐传来的方位。那地方像是船上提供的多功能活动室，门虚掩着，音乐从门缝间泄露出来。他没有贸然推门而入，而是礼貌地敲门。其实公共空间大可不必如此，他只是例行担心突然闯入又会成为令人不快的访客。

“进来！进来！”门里随着音乐传来快活的笑声，高声叫着，声音有些熟悉。

推开门，扑入眼帘的是两个相拥在一起的身影——他的室友朝美绚搂着一个外国人，正在随音乐回旋起舞。

朝美丢给他一个眼神，表示看到了他，却没有跟他说话，继续沉浸在舞步中。周围被移开的红色椅子围成一个不规则的圆，两个人在圆形中身形交错，旋转纠缠。在交换舞步的同时两人也交换着目光。外国小哥热烈深情，朝美哀婉幽怨。试探，靠近，触碰，逃离，追逐，缠绵，破碎，他们无声地演绎着一场只有三分钟的绝望的爱。这一幕让月城恍然有些失神，等到音乐停止，朝美和外国小哥的笑声一起响起，他才仿佛如梦初醒用力鼓掌。

“Grazie！”朝美对着外国小哥优雅地行了一个礼，小哥则热情地回以一个夸张的拥抱。朝美对着月城招手，月城不明就里，一头雾水地走了过去。

“来跳舞吧。”朝美突然一把抓住月城的手，在他瑟缩之前把他拖到了圆圈里。他冲着小哥一眨眼，小哥心领神会，急忙跑向一旁的连接着音响的控制台。

悠扬的小提琴带出慵懒的前奏，那旋律是如此熟悉——Por Una Cabeza，探戈的经典，一步之遥。

“我不会跳舞。”月城很久没有跟人贴这么近了，下意识地抗拒，扭头想要拒绝，但朝美紧紧抓住他的手，不给他抽开的机会。那个面容精致的男人像蛇一样扭动着贴上月城，眼波流转间散发着危险的诱惑。

“慢慢跟着我跳，这并不难。听这节奏，很慢不是吗？”朝美以一种温柔又不容反抗的姿态引导着他迈步。

是的，现在还很慢，很快就会进入激烈的段落了。月城笨拙僵硬地迈着步子，假装自己不会跳舞。他不会强硬地拒绝别人，于是盘算着该怎么让朝美主动放弃。他故意扰乱着舞步的节拍，连续几次重重踩在朝美的脚上。意外的是朝美没有放弃的意思，甚至都没有开口指责。他兴致勃勃，一边控制着自己的脚步不踩到乱踩点的月城，一边以力量和技巧稳住月城歪来歪去的重心，还分出神来指导月城。在月城的故意捣乱下他跳得很吃力，他没有掩饰他的吃力，同样也没有掩饰他的开心。

音乐在继续流动，月城身体里关于探戈的记忆也在渐渐复苏。假装不会跳舞让这个老实人很难受，其实他自小就学习跳舞，肌肉对于音乐的记忆像本能在牵引着他跟随节奏，控制自己去出错尤其费力，短暂的共舞已经让他紧张得后背出汗。Por Una Cabeza这一曲他熟悉得不能再熟悉。他还记得学生时代随着这首曲子跳起探戈，前辈耍笑的话语——

“你是野猪变的吗？！”

美弥无奈地看着他，“明明跟别人都能跳得很好，换我就乱跳了？”

月城没有任何辩解，反复说着道歉。

美弥在网球部年会上准备出一个男男探戈当节目。“本来是普通探戈……但抢着要来做舞伴的女孩子多得吓到我了，她们都太可爱啦根本无法选择啊。”美弥笑眯眯地抱怨着。作为部里屈指可数会跳舞的“可可爱爱的男生”，月城被邀请当了舞伴。所以两个人都没在部里的活动室现身，而是跑到公共活动室里关起门练舞。经过两天的练习，月城的表现终于让美弥想起一段失落的记忆——他放走的小野猪变成人来报恩啦。

“你也累了，休息一下吧。”美弥叹了口气，随手拖过来两把椅子，一把丢给月城，剩下的自己一屁股坐了上去。他像一只慵懒的猫拉长了身体，翘起二郎腿，双手交叠垫在后脑，眼神对着天花板放空。“呐，reiko，是不是我想的这个点子太为难你了？确实我可能想得不周到，很多事情做起来才知道辛苦……让你为难真是过意不去。还好我不算后知后觉啦……部里还有什么节目？要不我去问问海乃那边，她们好像缺人的样子，我们去投靠她怎么样……没说不要男生吧……”他嘴角挂着若有若无的一丝苦笑，像是在对月城说话又像是在自言自语。

公共活动室是落地的巨大玻璃墙面，嫌阳光刺眼他们拉上了窗帘。一束光从窗帘的缝隙透过，张开了一道弧形的光面。光面有一半落在美弥的肩膀上，他被汗水浸湿的白衣仿佛变得透明，隐约可以看见下面的皮肤。月城还能记起阳光中的浮尘，在音乐停止，两人沉默无言的间隙，它们缓慢地浮游，跳着静谧之舞。时间被浮尘的舞蹈拉长，在记忆里长得像有一个世纪。

同样一身白衣的少年站在不远处，没有坐下，他乖巧地低着头，目光落在自己的脚尖，双手背在背后，右手紧紧攥着左手的手指。

“怎么越跳越乱来？”

月城也不知道该怎么回答美弥，他不是有意要乱跳。因为实在太近了——从来跟美弥之间相隔的都是日常的距离，社交的距离，安全而不尴尬的距离，现在是探戈的距离，恋人的距离，充满热烈和情挑的距离。过分的贴近让他过于不安。前辈身上衣物芬芳剂的味道，投入而热情似火的眼神，隔着单薄的衣服传来的体温，汗水浸润的掌心，急促的呼吸，颤动的肌肉……一个由无数微小细节重新构成的前所未有的美弥陌生得让他害怕，慌乱地一再踏错舞步。他只熟悉训练场和赛场上的美弥，而这个跳着探戈的人更像是幻化作美弥模样的妖精。那些在球场上让人生出敬意的魄力、魅力和领袖气质在舞动中变成了另外的东西。月城说不清那是什么，然而它们缠绵而热烈，喧哗而躁动，充满异乎寻常的渴望，危险而生机勃勃。

月城不是一个头脑灵活的人，他害怕去播种未知的种子，结出难以预料的果实，也不想提心吊胆去迎接一个忐忑不安的收获。上帝金制的圆规早已划开混沌——周边就这么遥远，世界就这么宽阔。难道不该高兴吗？这是延续千年的古老的大地，是一切已经书写好的疆域。他从未怀疑过。不必害怕，也不必不安。

月城为自己的惊慌羞愧，他深吸了一口气，告诉自己一切都是平常。探戈是一样的探戈，人也是一样的人。教他的老师告诉过他，舞蹈是对现实的模仿也是对现实的抽离。总而言之它如梦幻泡影并不是现实本身。他还是那个沉默无趣只能缩在角落乏人问津的呆子，他还是那个魅力十足被簇拥着欢呼的明星。

“前辈。”他开口道。

“哟，怎么了，突然这么正经？”美弥惊奇地直起身。

“对不起给前辈添麻烦了。从现在开始，我会尽全力跳好，一定不会让前辈失望。”月城鞠了一个躬，主动伸出手。他突如其来的干劲让美弥有些惊讶。饶有兴味地打量了他一眼，美弥握住了他的手。月城手上一用力，将美弥拽起，“来跳舞吧。”

Por Una Cabeza，一步之遥。美弥给他解释过西班牙语歌词的含义。这是错误的，赌徒永远不会赢，所有的陷阱和惩罚都是为欲望买单，月城心想，探戈一支舞，三分钟的妄想，接下来一切还是在圆规划下的寰宇之中，秩序如常，现世安稳。我们都会好好活在自己的世界里，无言相望。

在钢琴骤起的重音中他旋转着跳离美弥的怀抱，刚刚拉开一点距离又再一次被吸引着碰撞相拥。他不再惧怕美弥炽热得仿佛在燃烧的眼神，大胆地交融心跳与呼吸，让旋律的悲伤与激情将自己淹没。

贴紧身躯，胯部和胸膛时而紧挨时而分离，摩擦他的小腿，缠绕他的大腿，额头抵住额头，手掌裹住腰肢。他神情严肃而冷峻，姿态却恣意而深情。他深知他们之间迈不过这一步之遥。舞动的身姿有多动人美丽，终曲之后就有多心碎凄迷。所有的沉醉与迷恋都是人世孤独的注脚，此刻浓郁的类似爱恋的滋味只不过是孤独者空虚的慰藉。

口琴与小提琴在凄厉尖叫出令人心痛的颤音，午后的阳光透过半卷的百叶窗铺了一地炫目的白。包围着他们的红色椅子被照亮，柔和的光晕散发着朦胧而性感的暧昧。月城被另一个人搂在怀里，那人穿越时光，跨越山川湖海而来，拉着他的手，带回那个不安又笨拙的白衣少年。

月城早已忘记了伪装，呼应着朝美的舞步交错回旋。最后一个音符戛然而止，空气中似乎还回荡着旋律的震颤，他悲伤地看着朝美依旧色气魅惑的眼神，在心底叹息一声，无奈地松手，退开一步，平复呼吸。

“从一开始你就没必要拒绝我。”朝美低头用手指拂去眉尖的汗水，上挑着眼，盯着他的结婚戒指，一脸促狭的笑，“你不用担心，我是男人，不是什么会把别人老公拐跑的女狐。”他又意犹未尽地补充一句，“像你这样的人，大概也不会招惹狐狸精吧。”

月城摇了摇头，他不是要否认朝美的话，只是思绪有些混乱，无意识地摇着头而已。“对不……”他刚开口想说点什么，突然门外传来一阵喧闹的说笑声，那些混杂的声音高亢强劲极富穿透力，好像刚从拖车上倒下来了一万只鸭子。

月城听着熟悉的关西腔，后脑上一根筋突突直跳。他摸着裤兜找烟，想立刻回房间拿自己的头疼药。他知道自己此刻的脸色一定很难看，因为朝美的视线一直停留在他身上。

“来了一群大阪人。”他指着门的方向，艰难吞咽着口水，“一群大阪大妈。”


	5. Chapter 5

“对我来说，日本人分为两种。一种是大阪人……”

“另一种呢？”

“不是大阪人。”

“我知道你是在诉苦，但意外还挺好笑。”

想起提到大阪人眼神都直了的好室友，朝美就一阵好笑。一个大阪大妈组成的老年旅行团登船仿佛灾星降世，月城二话不说赶紧寻找避难所去了。朝美姑且听从了月城的劝告，离开被关西腔占领的船舱到甲板上吹风。

濑户内海上散落着大大小小的岛屿，靠近航线的岛屿上能清晰地看见桥梁、公路、农田和建筑。偶尔有钢板或者玻璃的反光碰巧找对了角度，一块异常刺眼的亮斑就在视野里炸开，像黑夜里突兀响起的尖叫，总让人不自觉地把头转向那个方位。第一次以这样的方式审视自己生活的国度，还算有趣吧，朝美举起手里的宝丽来SX70拍了三四张照片。也仅仅是这种程度的有趣，毕竟宝丽来一张相纸就要三百多日元，风景可不会为消耗的相纸买单。

影像在相纸上显影，这需要等待与耐心，与色彩慢慢一同浮现的还有望海那张冷漠的脸和无动于衷的眼神。其实有趣与否也不要紧，掏钱爽快才最重要。要是望海在就好了，又能狠狠赚它一笔。朝美想起每次把照片递到望海面前的时候，那个人总是沉默而利落地从钱包里拿出大钞，接过照片看也不看就扔进手边最近的垃圾桶里。

“不确认一下？就不怕我拿别的照片骗你？”朝美偶尔也会大发善心，笑眯眯地提醒望海。当然不可能有什么回应，毕竟这台机器人设定的程序里面缺失了很多人类的正常情绪。AI发展之路任重而道远啊，朝美又一次默默感叹。

在这数码时代，玩宝丽来是个小众爱好，昂贵的相纸是笔不小的开销，拍得越多肉越疼。普通玩家朝美从来没有想过这还能是个生财之道，直到他无聊时拍了一张望海的大头照，正想送给本人时发现对方已经在掏钱了。劫富济贫的好事何乐不为，有人为创作付费更让人感动。他心安理得，从此乐呵呵地没事就对着望海拍，攒一堆再去换钱。望海拿到照片就扔，照片在他手上留不住两秒，朝美看着会不满地皱起眉头，心里直嘀咕——好歹也来上两剪刀或者点上一把火啊，这不是在诱惑我捡起来重复利用嘛！

就在今年春天的樱花季，公司把各部门的人凑在一起拉到植物园里搞了个赏花大会。一群人在满开的花树下也没干什么风雅事。都是酒肉养大的俗人，自然还是吃吃喝喝老一套。朝美送出去不少照片，换得了不被纠缠着喝酒的自由。抱着宝丽来没事到处晃，他意外在远离人群的一棵巨大的染井吉野下面看到了望海。那棵盛放的染井吉野声势惊人，低垂的枝条挤满了绽开的花朵，在青空的映衬下雪白饱满如同夏日午后升腾的浓积云。本来热烈蓬勃充满朝气的一幕里因为塞进去了一个冷冰冰的望海，顿时洁白的花树也化作深冬里积雪的坟茔，无端让人心生寒意。

望海手里提着一团黑乎乎的东西，仔细一看是一只死乌鸦。他面无表情地盯着乌鸦，眼神的焦点却像子弹穿过尸体，投向无尽远的空茫之处。缤纷落樱随风而零散，下起一场华美的花瓣雨。望海却对美景视而不见，他一直诡异地保持同一个姿势不动，头顶和肩膀上落满花瓣，脸色苍白，仿佛与死去的乌鸦一起沉浸在一场古老神秘的黑暗之梦中，交换着秘密而永恒的誓约。

朝美的心跳有点快，他屏气凝神，对着这又美又怪且难以理解的一幕举起了相机。宝丽来滚轴卷动吐出相纸的时候发出独特的机械噪音，他取下照片麻利藏进衣兜里。望海同时也惊醒了，扭头看过来，目光里凝结的阴寒把两人之间的空气都冻成僵硬的一块。早有准备的朝美转身就跑。这次他没被揪到。

它的鬼魂附在你身上了吗？拿着显影的照片，朝美想起那个摆满标本的房间，蝴蝶死去的美丽躯壳。它们都附在你身上了吗？

朝美还是那个无所畏惧的朝美，卖照片的时候他特意把死乌鸦那张放在了最上面。让他失望的是望海一如既往扔得干脆。“这可是我最喜欢的照片！”朝美抱怨着从垃圾桶里翻出了死乌鸦那张。他没有在捉弄望海，真的是非常喜欢，爱不释手地看了又看。照片构图曝光完美，色调如奶油一般细腻滑润。染井吉野繁花似锦，在偏暖色的成像中是一团甜蜜的淡粉色。这种相纸药水带来的甜蜜也中和了望海满身的阴冷和肃杀，使他看上去像个思考生死意义的智者而不是沉浸在死亡世界里的怪物。

“你看看，真是漂亮啊，太喜欢这张了。”朝美忍不住一再赞叹，他强调一样捏着照片在望海眼前甩来甩去，好像这样就能引起注意，得到望海的认可，“这是我最爱的照片——你得加钱。”

望海把钱包丢了过来，朝美哈哈大笑着双手用力将照片搓成一团扔进了垃圾桶。

甲板上又冒出几个人，看来在大阪上船的不只是老年旅行团。几个皮肤黝黑笑起来就露出一口白牙一副户外运动爱好者打扮的大男孩在甲板上撒欢。他们像摘掉牵引绳的狗子一样窜遍了甲板的每个角落，黑白分明的眼睛里有湿漉漉的光，倒映着年华正茂的青春模样。连海风都吹不走的年轻笑声四处回荡，挤压得朝美像个佝偻的小老头。他倚在栏杆上看着他们，看到了曾经的自己。他知道他们看不见他，他展示着生命被磨损的样子，但无人会主动认领这份未来。

人生就是没完没了的消耗，被一个人磨损，被另一个人磨损，被茫茫人海磨损。生命被越磨越短，剩下的都是岁月凝固而成的坚硬，与世界碰撞在一起的时候，火花四溅。那些苍老且顽固的东西怎么可能会有温柔的结局，它们会被时间压断，压碎，压进大地黑暗的深处，消失于广袤之中。朝美抚摸着宝丽来的仿皮质外壳，想起了印度人上门的日子。

他在超市张贴栏里看到了那条回收公司的小广告，于是一个电话打了过去。听筒里传来欢快但是口音奇异的日语。简单沟通之后，一帮印度人就这样被他叫到了望海家里。印度人全家男女老少齐上阵，愉快地撸起袖子整理着望海的垃圾山，不断把堆成山的箱子连同里面不知道是什么的东西搬到外面的小货车上。他们用陌生的语言眉飞色舞地说笑着，不时跑过来问上两句，又以极快的语速说着难以听清的吐槽。现场洋溢着一片欢快的气氛。望海坐在客厅的沙发上抽烟，一副若有所思的样子。绝大多数时候他没有任何意见，任由印度人折腾，偶尔才会制止一下。

庞大的垃圾山超出朝美的想象，小货车都不知道跑第几趟了。时间一长他就开始无聊。他瞥见脚边的一个纸箱里有一些旧杂志，顺手捡了一本翻看起来。在一堆过时的信息、古旧的审美、老掉牙的笑话里面他看到了一个故事——

在蓟都，蓟和人生长在一起。

蓟开着过分妖艳诱人的紫色花朵，浑身密密麻麻的利刺像钢针舒展。到处都是蓟，人总会被蓟的美丽吸引靠近，又被刺扎得缩回手。就算学会对艳丽的蓟花视而不见也躲不开蓟。这个城市里的每一个人迟早都有被刺扎到的一天。醉酒独自回家的深夜，朝雨洗刷过后车站的清晨，窗帘被微风吹动的午后，半明半暗华灯初上的黄昏，没有开灯的阴天房间，人头攒动的祭典街市，手机里的老情歌，记事本里的旧梦……蓟从万事万物中浮现，尖刺闪着寒光，美得动人心魄。躲不开的刺扎，皮肤上或者胸膛里有微小的带着颤抖的痛，像被雏鸟轻啄了一口。

蓟好像永远不会枯萎，也不会死去，但它们会离开。在某个嘹亮的春夜，某一株蓟会突然开始燃烧。熊熊烈焰拔地而起，吞没了蓟的身影。火没有温度，幻影一样像在另一个世界燃烧，它与现实无涉，只是来带一株蓟离开。

蓟都的人有不少带着蓟的血统，那些孩子面容俊美，灵魂长满尖刺。旁人爱慕他们的美又抱怨他们的刺，理直气壮地追逐他们又抛弃他们。混血的孩子慢慢长大，身体里属于人的部分沉重又复杂，日复一日消磨着植物的轻灵与纯真。

在混血的孩子眼中，月亮是青铜做的，上面长满了蓟。植物的根系在月亮表面纠缠，蓟与蓟在寂静无风的荒原里并肩向着黑暗的宇宙拔节生长。满月的时候所有蓟都燃烧起来，火焰灼痛双眼，混血的孩子对着青铜的月亮哭泣。蓟的血脉让他们渴望那个青铜的月亮，然而人的血脉将他们束缚在大地上，日头煎熬着他们，太阳描绘着苍白无力的理想。这大概很痛苦吧，因为总有人在繁星漫天的夜晚爬上高楼屋顶，去寻找燃烧在另一个世界的火。

……

当朝美还想继续往下看时，一个印度老太太叽里呱啦手舞足蹈地冲过来叫他。朝美把杂志一放就跟过去了。几乎已经被搬空而显得格外宽大的客厅里，望海板着脸，手里举着棒球棒，指着一个男人的鼻尖。

“还给他了都，这么凶，那人。”男人一见朝美就跑来操着不利落的日语抱怨。朝美看了一眼望海，挥手打发男人干别的去了。

“你这是要干嘛？没人去你放蝴蝶的房间吧。”朝美伸手想把球棒夺下来，望海不善的目光像一支俯冲的鹰倏地落到他身上。朝美举起双手，后退一步，做出一个抱歉的表情，“好吧好吧，我不碰，不碰。你要留下的东西能自己收一下吗？”他指指望海脚边。地上有一只破旧的棒球手套和一个脏兮兮的棒球，估计刚才被印度人拿来玩了。

望海找来一个空箱子，把球棒手套球都一股脑扔在里面。“真没看出来你还玩棒球，什么时候一起去看球赛呗。”当他抱起箱子转身要走的时候，朝美感叹了一句。

望海的动作停顿了一下，“我不玩棒球。”他头也不回，闷声闷气地说。

当朝美想起旧杂志的时候，印度人一家已经在小货车上齐齐向他挥手告别了。虽然心里还惦记着那个故事，然而下文已经消失在相互堆叠并随着小货车远去的杂物中了。就这样算了吧，他也没有固执地一定要看到一个结局。现在回想起这个故事，他突然在错综复杂的隐喻迷宫里找到了一个出口。蓟的孩子，美丽多刺，不爱这个世界，想要青铜的月亮。通俗来说会怎么评价这样的人？玩世不恭，轻浮任性，从来不把现实大流放在眼里。那些刺伤害着别人也伤害着自己。世俗的车轮总是毫不犹豫从这种人身上碾过去。他嘴角浮现出一抹讥笑，现实的碾压又算得了什么，青铜的月亮才是最大的惩罚。它照耀着这些年来所有的困惑和不安，它让蓟从心脏长出，根须顺着血管蔓延，连血液里都流淌着微小的带着颤抖的痛。

朝美仰起头想用眼睛寻找太阳，耳边传来惊呼。连接本州和四国的庞然大物——濑户大桥在头顶如银龙横跨长空。人造奇观的阴影笼罩着他，别人纷纷举起相机拍个不停，他却兴趣缺缺，哼了一声回船舱了。

当朝美从房间里拽出月城的时候，天都已经黑了。

“肚子饿了，吃饭去。一个人吃着不香。我有个爱吃炸鸡和白米饭的同学，看他吃饭就觉得特别有胃口。你没见过这样的人吗……”朝美一边说着趣事一边把月城推进了餐厅。刚进门月城就开始吞咽口水，朝美抬起头，正巧对上一室齐刷刷朝他俩投来的视线。大阪大妈们几乎占据了整个餐厅，目光在看到两人的瞬间如猫见了耗子般亮了起来。

“我们回去吧。”月城喃喃地说。

“不行，大阪和横滨经常在各种排行榜上较劲，作为横滨代表你可别输了气势。”朝美找了个空位把月城按在椅子上，“我想吃炸鸡了。”

一份炸鸡有五块，号称想吃炸鸡的朝美只吃了两块，剩下的进了月城的肚子。两人还没放下筷子就有大妈忍不住过来搭讪。可能是因为没戴婚戒的原因，首当其冲的是朝美。

“好俊的小哥呀，哪里出身啊？”

“神奈川人。”

“小哥有女朋友吗？”

“有男朋友。”

正在喝水的月城差点一口喷了出来，急忙拿纸巾捂住嘴。然而这样回答并没有用，大阪大妈无所畏惧，朝美就算是个哑巴大妈们也能聊上几个小时。果然大妈们已经摩拳擦掌再度上前。

“小哥考虑交个女朋友吗？”“小哥这是我朋友的姐姐的同事的邻居的女儿，你看这小姑娘可爱吧？”“小哥的男朋友是什么样的人啊，长得帅不帅啊，有照片看吗？”“小哥有男朋友是种什么体验啊，能说说吗？”“小哥养宠物吗，是猫派还是狗派？”“小哥不住大阪吧，要不要搬来大阪？我们大阪交通便利物价还便宜。”“小哥去过环球影城吗？我跟你说那里可有意思了。”“小哥来大阪看天神祭吧，花火可漂亮了，我家阳台就可以看。”“小哥是去海外旅行吗，我们去新加坡，小哥去过新加坡吗？”“小哥你看，这是我家柴犬刚下的一窝小崽子，你想要吗，可以给你一只。你看这只黑的多可爱。”

朝美被涌上的大妈淹没，都快看不见就在桌子对面的月城了。然而月城也情况不妙，结婚戒指不是能够阻挡大妈的结界。一群大妈向月城包抄过去，关怀他的婚姻家庭生活去了。

在热情的关西腔包围中朝美脸上的笑容逐渐消失，他把饭钱放在桌子上，叫了一声月城，拨开大妈们就往外走。月城六神无主地紧随他的身后。走出餐厅没两步，大妈的呼唤又在背后响起。两人在船舱里步履匆匆，试图甩掉尾巴，但是关西军团人多势众，在各条路线上围追堵截。

“我能说脏话吗？”朝美抱怨道。

“她们比你更厉害。前面又有人，我听到说话声了。”月城拉住朝美，“怎么办？”

白雪号的船身摇晃了一下，两人抓住了走廊墙壁上的扶手。朝美望向墙壁，斜前方有一扇杂物间的门，“试试吧，先躲一下。”他抓住门把手一拧，门居然开了。朝美朝里看了一眼，里面虽然堆放着各种清洁用具，但还算干净，然而他却犹豫了。

月城说出了朝美心中的疑虑：“这么窄？一个人进去都困难吧。”

“不然怎么办，把你留给关西人吗？”朝美抓住月城领子，先推着把他塞进了杂物间，然后自己缩着身子往里挤。“你靠后一点，靠在拖把上……脚分开一点……没问题！”他强行把自己也挤了进去，艰难关上了门。

“能行吗……”月城双手张开，撑住两边狭窄的墙壁，半倚在后面的拖把杆上。朝美的双手分别撑在月城的耳朵两边，尽量拉开一点和月城的距离，不然两人的脸就要贴在一起了。然而距离还是太近，黑暗中什么都看不见，只能感觉到月城灼热的呼吸吹拂在脸上。他的身上带着淡淡的烟味，烧焦的蜂蜜混合着黑巧克力的味道。狭小空间里男人的体温以及胸膛清晰可感的起伏忽然让朝美一阵悸动，如果是望海，他可能已经亲吻下去了。尽管他并不喜欢去亲吻望海。

“只要躲一小会儿。”朝美试图去想点别的东西。

“脖子有点痒……说话吹气……”月城犹豫着低声说。从他的声音里就可以想象出他此刻尴尬的表情。

跟一个男人以这样的姿势面对面紧贴着让这个直男难受了吧，朝美很能体谅月城的心情。“你吸一口气，收紧肚子，我转过去背对你比较好。我脖子也痒。”说完他拍了一下月城的肩膀，示意他吸气，然后蹭着月城的身体，慢慢地调整自己的姿势。月城乖乖地屏住呼吸，收缩着肚子。朝美自己都不知道最后是怎么把拧成麻绳一样的脚调整过来的。不过虽然费力，好歹转过去了。

“我……”月城好像有什么话要说。

“嘘——别说话。”朝美趴在门上，留神着门外的动静。外面的骚动好像渐渐平息下来，可怕的大阪大妈们应该不在了。他刚想打开一条门缝看看，白雪号又是一阵突如其来的剧烈晃动。月城朝他压了过来，他被月城的身躯挤压到门上，几乎快被憋得不能呼吸。与此同时，他感受到一个硬邦邦的东西顶着他的大腿。

朝美快活地笑出了声，他伸手摸向身后的月城。

“我说好室友，原来你对着男人也会硬起来啊。”


	6. Chapter 6

月城逃跑一样夺路冲出那个杂物间，无头苍蝇般在船舱走廊里乱转了两圈之后，他跑到船上的单人淋浴间里，把自己锁了起来。

花洒的水打在皮肤上，带着11月底的冰冷。北半球的冬天已到，好冷，我被冻僵了，月城现在恨不得给这艘该死的慢船插满风帆，用最快的速度一头栽进布里斯班的夏日骄阳里。当身体被温暖的时候，是不是那些因孤独而骚动的欲望都能得到平息。

“对不起。”月城把额头抵在墙壁上，冰凉的水顺着脸颊往下淌。逃避是可耻的，然而也是他唯一擅长的。他其实心里很清楚，自己已经从夏天逃进了冬天，从大阪逃到了横滨，从单身逃进了婚姻，不管怎么逃，他还是逃不开自己的影子。那个小职员在阴影中叹息，一声一声抽打着他的心，他张开左手手掌，看着掌心那道淡得几乎难以辨认的旧伤痕，又一次喃喃道：“对不起。”

回忆让人痛苦的不仅是往事本身，月城发现自己还能记得如此顽固的时候，心脏绞紧在那怅然无力的一瞬。世界破碎只是刹那，但刺耳的回响却始终在岁月里回荡，日渐涣漫微弱却绵延不绝。

“啪”的一声，浴室镜柜前灯的白色亚克力灯罩不知道是第几次掉下来了。月城任由它躺在洗面池里，他已经没有动力再把灯罩装回去了。一种毫无来由的疲惫抽走了他全身的力气。他木然地凝视着镜中自己的倒影——那个看起来一脸愁苦的人是谁，为什么一副快要哭出来的样子。明天去换个新的灯罩吧，他呆呆地想。好像很多东西都要重新换过，还有更多的东西要扔掉处理，确实该迎接一种新的生活了。

美弥要走了。

去美国分公司赴任。

明天的飞机。

这个不可改变的事实在昨天的饯行宴会上已经被提了一遍又一遍。月城麻木地看着一个又一个酒杯被斟满，一张又一张的脸上绽开笑容，一句又一句的祝福被精心送出。所有的一切都围绕着那个万众瞩目的中心——美弥るりか。

有什么值得开心的。他要走了，一个人去太平洋的另一端，一万多公里的距离，十几个小时的时差，到底为什么你们这么开心。

当美弥走到他面前的时候，他握住酒杯的手不自觉地分外用力，仿佛下一秒就要将酒杯捏碎。他的脸上挂起一个僵硬的笑容，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

美弥神色复杂地看了他一眼，又突然关切地问：“你酒精过敏，真的不要紧吗？要不改成饮料吧。”

为什么这个时候还要来说这些话，重要的是酒精过敏吗，在这里，面对着我？“不用了，偶尔也该像个大人的样子喝点酒。你看，我特地要了烧酒。”他猛地举高酒杯，动作大得把酒都泼洒了一部分在身上，他毫不在意，双眼死死盯着美弥，“前辈，祝你前程似锦。”在美弥担忧的目光中月城把酒一饮而尽。

烧酒的味道超出意料的刺激，他强忍着咽下那些又苦又辣的液体，被呛出了眼泪。真难喝，他心想，饮酒落泪不是理所当然吗，喝完之后毫无反应才是奇怪。或者说大人的样子就是能忍住别人忍不住的苦楚，把痛苦变成一种特别的滋味。“好啦好啦。”一双手善意地拍着他的肩膀，是部门的另一个前辈，“月城坐下吧，眼泪太重，美弥带不动这么多行李的。”

“是吗，你们不知道他已经扔掉了多少东西，他的行李一点也不重。”月城苦笑着脱口而出。

听到月城的话，美弥的脸色突然苍白起来，痛苦使他的大眼睛看起来特别幽深，仿佛两个贯穿身体的伤口。旁边的人把这种痛苦理解为离别的哀愁，越是关系好的朋友越容易因为这种哀愁动起拳头，有人赶紧过来拉着美弥到一边说笑去了。被架走的美弥不甘心地回头瞪了月城几眼，月城假装没看见，烦闷地埋头给自己倒酒。

这就觉得过分了吗，前辈？酒精让月城满脸通红，皮肤发痒，他无意识地挠着脖子和手臂，双眼发直，思维开始不受控制地飘忽。正因为是这样的我，所以那些更伤人的话我只能憋在心里让自己难受，根本说不出口啊。

敬我们即将渐行渐远的友谊，敬你甩掉一个无趣的废物，敬远大前程与碌碌无为。把酒斟满再喝干，喝干再斟满，每一次都呛得流眼泪。月城把酒喝出一种自虐式的豪迈。大人的滋味……真难喝，为什么有人会喜欢这种东西。这是月城倒下之前最后一个念头。

很多年以后，月城终于明白，酒不好喝，正如烟也很难抽，这确实没错。然而人生中有很多无人可以诉说的痛苦时刻，只有酒精和尼古丁是永远温柔敞开的庇护所。那个时候酒是热的，烟是暖的，它们抵御着世上的寒凉，为无处归依的孤独者筑起最后的堡垒。

富有经验的同事不仅把月城送回了家还同时给他买好了醒酒药。宿醉之后爬起来头痛欲裂、胃疼难忍的月城靠着醒酒药活了下来。

洗了个澡，换下一身酒臭的衣服，洗好晾上。把屋子里的清洁做了一遍。出门买菜，做饭。等坐到桌子前月城才发现自己一口都不想吃。夏日的闷热让他出了一身汗，他索性又去洗了个澡。趴在阳台吹风抽烟时，他茫然远眺着深蓝到近乎黑色的天空——长日将尽最后的尾声，他目送那一抹蓝色消失，直到黑夜彻底降临。还有什么事可以做，来维持一份内心的木然。

美弥要走了。不要去想。美弥要走了。不要去想。美弥要走了。不要去想！月城陷入了一种跟自己辩论的魔怔状态，最后他忍无可忍，打开久已不用的电视，胡乱挑了一个节目就看了起来。那个节目是智力问答闯关，里面五花八门稀奇古怪的冷知识一下给脑子里塞入了庞杂的信息。他看了一会儿居然意外入迷了，情不自禁地开始跟闯关的选手一起做题。答对了就对着电视傻笑，答错了就认真做着笔记记下学到的冷知识。在那个节目里他第一次知道了澳大利亚东部有个叫布里斯班的城市，那里有写入吉尼斯记录的世界最大的考拉保护区。

是啊，世界还很大，还有很多奇妙的风景，我也可以试着做点别的，用其它东西来填满人生。从来都只看着他一个人，我们应该都累了吧。告别的话早已说尽，剩下的都是多余，多余就是负担。

窗外传来强劲的风声，阳台的纱窗被风摇得哐哐作响。云层和闷热都在聚集，晚上可能会有雷阵雨。月城把晾晒的衣服收进屋子，细心地关好门窗，打开空调定好时，裹上一条小毯子，放空大脑，沉沉睡去。

被炸雷惊醒的时候，月城好像听到了敲门声。他迷迷糊糊坐起来，强迫自己凝神细听，希望不是梦带来的幻觉。然而夹杂在雷声中的清晰响动告诉他，确实有人在顽固而执着地一下又一下敲着他的门。

此刻门外就算是个考拉也比不过浑身湿透的美弥更让月城震惊。“你，你，你，怎么了？”月城结结巴巴地问。美弥低着头一言不发。月城突然反应过来，他全身上下只穿了一条短裤，也不能一直僵在门口，于是赶紧拉着美弥进了屋子。“是有什么急事？”月城瞟了一眼墙上的电子钟，2点36，“要用车吗？”他本能地问。

前辈没有驾照，有什么要用车的时候从来都是毫不客气地找上月城。然而美弥还是沉默着，也不看月城，低垂着眼帘。他的样子让月城有些害怕，脑子里面浮现一系列不好的联想，但是不管怎么样，不能让湿透的美弥就这样站着。

“前辈，先去洗个热水澡吧，换件衣服……还好是夏天……”他推着美弥去了浴室，美弥也没什么反应，任由他安排。

“那个白色的是沐浴露，红色的是洗发香波，黑色的是洗脸的……要牙刷吗，应该还有备用的新牙刷……这个毛巾先用着，刚洗过，干净的……衣服我待会儿拿过来放在外面。”他仔细叮嘱着，也不知道美弥听没听进去。

美弥点点头表示谢意，关上浴室门。他忐忑地等在门外，听到里面水声响起，才舒了口气，放心离开。

然而半个多小时过去了，美弥还没有出来。哗哗的水声和间歇炸响的雷声加剧了他的不安，他站在门口敲门又喊了两声，没有任何回应。还好单身公寓浴室的门为了安全不能反锁，他果断拉开了门。

美弥连衣服都没有脱，蜷缩在浴缸里，脸埋在双膝间，双手环抱着自己。花洒的水直接淋在他头上，他像睡着了一样一动不动，毫无反应。月城冲过去关掉花洒，单膝跪下，担心地把手搭在美弥肩膀上，轻轻摇晃着他。“前辈，你没问题吧，到底怎么了？”他忧心忡忡地问。

半晌美弥终于抬起头，他满脸水痕，发红的双眼特别醒目。他用哽咽的声音说：“Reiko，我的猫死了。”

月城断断续续听着美弥破碎的讲述。这个男人在凌晨两点雷雨肆虐的夜里独自穿过十公里的街区，前来痛哭着告诉他——

“Reiko，我的猫死了。”

此刻的美弥像是由无数碎片拼接起来的人形，好像轻轻一点外力触碰就会瞬间破裂。魅力和光彩从他美丽的脸庞上消失，颤动的哀伤和薄如蝉翼的脆弱像纱一样蒙住他的头面。他像翻山越岭长途跋涉而来的悲悼者，只为有人能聆听他所有的伤痛和惶恐。

“我想带它一起去美国，但它丢下我走了。又只剩下我一个人，孤零零的一个人。”美弥突然紧紧抓住月城的胳膊，他用尽力气注视着月城的双眼，悲伤的声音与雷声一同滚落，“九泉之下，没有电光闪耀的夜吧。”

月城脑子里一片混乱，美弥潦倒脆弱的模样引动了各种情绪在他胸口膨胀，他震惊、悲伤、失落、迷茫又痛苦。他一直以为美弥和他之间壁垒分明，他们永远是一个在天一个在地。现在美弥在诉说着孤独和不安，不是用语言，而是用无助的眼神、颤抖的身躯、凌晨两点加上一个雷电交加的夜晚。这一切比语言还要真实可感，刻骨铭心。

你被抛弃，逃到我这里，你知道我也被抛弃了吗？我该逃去哪里？当我生命中的暴雨落下，谁来听我痛哭？

“凭什么，你凭什么说孤独……”月城听见自己的声音，生硬冷漠，陌生得像另一个人，“我喜欢你，大家都喜欢你，你那么优秀，想要的东西都能得到。你拥有的东西，别人求都求不来。”他深吸一口气，“你干了什么？！你放弃了网球，辜负了所有人的期待。告诉我，不是那些传言，你亲口告诉我……”月城一发狠，使出蛮力把美弥拽出了浴缸，架住他站了起来，直视着美弥的双眼，他脑子一热，愤怒的质问脱口而出，“为什么你要那么做？！是不是因为那个男人！”

“你滚！”美弥一拳捣在月城胸口，震得他后退了半步，胸膛气血翻涌。美弥脸上挂着一个悲戚的惨笑，“Reiko，你还是相信那些谣言不是吗？你固执地只看到那个想象中的我，你剥下过眼里的鳞片，接受过真正的我吗？不，你一直都在拒绝真正的我。”他怜悯地抚摸着月城的脸，“可怜的Reiko，你连你自己都没接受过啊。想要证据吗……”美弥拉过月城，突然吻上他的嘴唇。一种柔软又滑腻的触感在月城舌尖炸开。他的胸膛里像堆满了石块，又闷又沉重。一股电流一样的酥麻感从脊背窜起，一路向上，直到头皮发麻。他想要拒绝，想要否认，然而已经不能呼吸，心脏快要跳出喉咙，全身所有的血液都向下体涌去，前所未有的欲望被美弥的一个吻唤起。

“Reiko，”美弥呼唤着他，一只手搭在他赤裸的胸膛，另一只手按在他的裤裆，用了然的语气宣告，“你看，你对着男人会硬起来，但你从来不肯承认。”

一直苦苦压抑的模糊感情被以这样一种方式直截了当地戳破，羞愧混合着愤怒的火焰烧灼着月城的理智，他无法再控制自己，把美弥往洗面池一推，合身压了过去。因为用力过猛他失去了平衡，左手一掌按在了洗面池里。放在里面的亚克力灯罩被他的力量压破，尖锐的碎片划过他的掌心，顿时鲜血直流。

“你受伤了……”美弥说。

我确实受伤了。月城冲动地脱下了美弥湿透的裤子，带血的手掌抚摸着他的下体，留下惨不忍睹的血痕。同时他褪下短裤，已经充血勃起的器官迫不及待地弹了出来。欲望还没有说出来就被赤裸裸地展示，羞耻感更增添一把凶猛的燃料。月城按住美弥，不顾他的挣扎，用一种前所未有的强硬侵入了他。巨大的刺激让他没有抽动两下就气喘吁吁地泄了出来。然而狂乱已经主宰了他的身体，他很快又坚挺起来。

美弥被脸朝下按在洗面池上，单薄的衣服被撩起，露出雪白纤细的后背。月城流血的左手抚过那些优雅如豹的肌肉线条，刺目的鲜红涂抹得到处都是。他毫无技巧地在美弥体内横冲直撞，巨大的蛮力摇晃得洗面池吱吱作响。暴雨激起的潮湿、闷热的泥土气息和草木的清香从浴室的小窗涌入，包裹着纠缠的二人。月城觉得自己像丛林中一头受伤的野兽，被情欲捕获，被欲望驯服。美弥才是那个聪明的猎人，他雾气朦胧的双眼，忍耐不住的呻吟，急促的喘息，火热的肌肤，扭动的腰肢都是精心打造的陷阱。他被禁锢在情欲的陷阱里面，孤独又脆弱。

和我一起逃避吧，在寂寞和空虚压垮我们之前。月城俯身拥抱着美弥，把所有能贴合的肌肤都贴合在一起。他快乐又悲伤地贴着美弥的后颈深深呼吸，仿佛要将美弥的气味灌满自己的胸膛。他像个绝望的暴君，在肆意展示自己权力的同时清楚地知道自己会被轻易抛弃。

“我好难过。”月城像梦游一样自言自语。他左手臂扣住美弥的胸膛，扳起美弥的上身，从对面的镜像中看着他意乱情迷的表情，右手握住美弥的下体，刺激着他敏感的地方。月城的皮肤上升腾着热气，雷声在他血脉里鼓动，他强忍住想要释放的冲动，卖力地顶撞美弥的身体。美弥的呻吟越来越不成调，他拼命扬起头，露出一片修长的脖颈。月城贪婪地舔舐着那片肌肤，用嘴唇感受着美弥脉搏有节奏的跳动。

突然美弥死死攀住他的手臂，低声怒吼，月城感觉到一股灼热的液体喷洒在手心。他将快要瘫软的美弥翻了过来，变成面对面的姿势。他紧锁住美弥的细腰，将两人的身体紧紧贴合在一起。美弥出乎意料地一口咬住他的肩膀，剧痛让月城用力顶到了最深的地方，脑子里面一直绷紧的弦终于断了，他闷哼一声，精液喷涌而出。

美弥软绵绵地挂在月城的脖子上，满脸绯红，喘息稍微平复他立刻探过头来像安抚一样亲了月城一口。“Reiko，愿意跟我一起去美国吗？我可以向公司提出申请，虽然有些麻烦，要费一点点时间。”他笑着问。

月城不敢看美弥，甚至害怕对面镜子中自己的眼睛。他的视线东躲西藏，最后停留在流血的左手上。

美弥察觉到了他的不安，轻轻抚摸着他的手臂，“我累了，可以在你这里住一晚吗？”

月城温顺地点点头。

“那正好你可以明早再回答我。”美弥把手放在月城的头顶，他的声音里带着疲惫却异常温柔，“Reiko，不要怕。”

那是他听到的美弥的最后一句话。

因为他逃走了。


	7. Chapter 7

“对不起。”

“很累吧？”黑暗中传来朝美的声音。月城不知道他指的是什么，但所有认识月城的人都像有心灵感应一样，会不约而同地问：“月城，你这样不累吗？”

累啊，累到连路边的一条狗都能看出来我会疲惫地失手把便利店的包子滚到地上。

月城的鼻腔里仿佛还充斥着雨水、鲜血和情欲混杂的腥气。最初的美好已随那年夏天远去，为它践别的是独自成长前最后的仪式。失魂落魄的小职员回到公寓，在电视旁发现了一张纸条。上面写着——

无论什么时候，你都可以来找我，告诉我你的选择

直到最后，你还是这么温柔。

我却并没有那么多勇气。对我来说，人生就是生死之间那段不自由的时光。你们都不用来可怜我，是我自己选择了这样的生活。

月城翻身面朝墙壁，沉湎于内心的纠结，他在道歉之后一言不发。对面的朝美叹了口气，“是关于一个男人的事吧？像你这样的人，料想也说不出口。”

月城愣了一下，苦笑着承认，“是啊……”他不想说美弥的事情，也不知道该怎么说，于是话锋一转，“你刚才在餐厅说的话，是真的吗？”

“什么话？”

“有男朋友……”

“当然是真的。”

“男朋友……是什么样的感觉？”月城小心翼翼地问。

“他是个很好的人，温柔善良，很会照顾人，像个大哥哥一样。和他在一起很开心。”朝美停顿了一下，“唯一的缺点是——他死了。”

“对不起。”

“为什么你老是在道歉，你这个样子反而更让人想生气……算了，拿你没办法。”朝美哼了一声，继续说道，“现在身边也有个人吧，还没到男朋友的程度，在一起互相打发无聊的人生而已。”

“那样也好。”

“好什么好。”朝美尖锐而不屑的语气让月城眼前不禁浮现出他翻白眼的样子。“那个人简直是我男朋友的反面，像个机器人一样。”朝美像是突然来了兴致，“漂在外海上又断网了没事做，想听听机器人先生的故事吗？”

“好啊。机器人先生是不是性格很像我……”月城试探着问。

“你只是一个反应迟钝性格内向处事死板的傻直男而已，比他可爱多了。”朝美直率地说。

虽然你没说错，但实在是令人开心不起来的夸奖啊，月城心想。

“机器人先生是个怪物，脑袋有问题。还好除了脑袋，身体其它部分都挺正常。”朝美发出一个意味不明的低笑，“机器人先生有一栋房子，他在里面堆满了蝴蝶标本。他当然不会告诉我，那栋房子在二十多年前发生过一起灭门惨案。夫妻两人连同他们上初中的儿子、上小学的女儿一起被杀死在自己家里。妻子被勒死在厨房，丈夫被刺死在客厅，男孩被球棒敲死在卧室，最残忍的是，小女孩被按在浴缸里活生生溺死，又被抱回自己床上。犯人这么不嫌麻烦，就像是在享受杀人的乐趣。”

月城震惊了，他本来以为会听到一些平常的牢骚，没料到朝美一开口，内容就已经超出他的想象之外了。他结结巴巴地问：“你是怎么知道这些的？”

“公司的女同事告诉我，她租房时都要去一个叫‘大島てる’的网站上查找事故物件的信息，害怕租到凶宅。有一天无聊我就去网站搜了一下机器人先生家的地址。我都不知道这是惊喜还是惊吓了哈哈哈。”朝美爆发出一串愉快的笑声，完全没有半点受到惊吓的意思，“后来我去图书馆里翻出了之前的旧报纸……那可真是轰动一时的大事件啊，各种资料多得两个纸箱都装不下，像看推理小说一样精彩。”

“犯人是谁？”

“对啊，犯人是谁。二十多年了，大家都想知道答案呢。”朝美突然阴沉下来的声音让月城脊背冒起一股寒气。“根据警方的推测，犯人只有一个，男性，作案时年龄大概在十六七岁左右。”

“如果犯人没有意外死掉的话，那么现在正是身强力壮的年纪，难道就不担心他会再回来吗……”

“回来不正好嘛，犯人跟机器人先生大战一场，还挺难预测输赢呢。”朝美挠着自己的某块皮肤，像那里有止不住的痒，发出一阵令人烦躁的刮擦声，“有时候，我真的希望犯人能赶快回来一趟。毕竟机器人先生也快四十了。现在打一架，还能叫凶宅巅峰对决。再等上几年，只能是秃顶老头子互相挠痒痒了。”

反应迟钝的月城第一次从朝美的话听出点别的意思，沉默片刻之后他用不确定的语气问：“你……喜欢他？”

“我不知道。”朝美坦率地说，“绝大多数时候，他冷漠得没有半点人味；除了工作和蝴蝶标本，好像对任何东西都没兴趣；不能跟他聊天，他奇怪的脑回路不是让自己死机就是让别人死机；他也从来不说自己的想法，跟你这种自己困住自己的还不一样，他是根本不知道人类的内心情感还需要表达出来。我甚至不止一次怀疑，他是否真的有‘内心情感’这种东西。你看，机器人先生有这么多令人讨厌的地方。”

“可是，你并没有离开他。”

“是啊，曾经我也一刻都不想待在这个人身边。后来有一天早上，我醒了，走出卧室。他睡在客厅沙发上，也是一副刚刚醒来的样子。他主动叫着我的名字，过来抱住我，说——我梦见了你的前世。”

“那副样子真让人受不了。”朝美幽幽的叹息随着船体低沉的轰鸣一起回荡，“你知道吗，普通人看来简单的事情，对机器人先生来说有多费力。既然他在学着如何去表达，姑且陪他练习吧。人类感情最基础的语法，我也就从头开始复习一遍咯。”他随即又笑了起来，“好室友，你做错的题，难道就不想改一下吗？”

“改了这个，又会错了那个。怎么都不对。”月城对着墙壁摇头。

“啧……问个问题吧，你怎样才会喜欢一个人？”

“……兴趣、爱好、性格、脾气，相处一下看下感觉，沟通是不是顺畅，合适的话交往一段时间自然会喜欢吧。”月城老老实实地回答。

“啊，真麻烦。对我来说，一个瞬间就够了。”朝美用手指轻叩着墙壁，他合着敲击的节奏一字一顿地说，“爱不是选择题，是判断题。”

灰蓝色的光再一次透过舷窗照进室内，朝美醒了。他蹑手蹑脚走到舷窗边，透过水滴在玻璃上拖出的尾迹看到外面朦朦胧胧一片冰冷的青玉色，仿佛一个末日里冻结的世界。今天没有日出看了，太阳会在看不见的地方升起。寒意让他又缩回被窝，然而也并没有暖和多少。他摸出手机看了下时间，又看了眼对面把自己裹成一团蜷缩起来的月城。还有四个多小时白雪号就要在上海靠岸，要到说再见的时候了，陌生人。可能是天气的原因，雨水总是会唤起忧郁，他又想起被印度人带走的那本旧杂志，那个来不及读完的故事。不是每个故事都要有一个结局，不是每个陌生人都能走进彼此的生命。虽然泅渡着同一片时间的沧海，我们相互靠近，消解彼此的寂寞，却各有各的目的地。

他闭上眼，回想昨夜与月城的卧谈，思绪又回到那个清晨。他走出卧室，看见衣衫零落的望海躺在沙发上。望海皱着眉头，呼吸急促，在睡梦中将牙齿咬得咯咯作响，双手不停颤抖。大概是梦魇吧，他走过去将手搭在望海的额头，望海瞬间睁开眼，翻身坐起。他吓了一跳，刚想抽手离开，望海一把把他拦腰抱住。这家伙大早上欲望又上来了？朝美想要掰开望海的手，这时他听见望海闷闷的声音。

“朝美，”望海难得地叫着他的名字，“我梦见了你的前世。我看到你死了。”他的下巴抵在朝美的肚子上，仰着头，看上去郁郁寡欢。朝美第一次看见望海的眼睛不是因为欲望而浮着一层水汽，他缩起来的模样像极了家里知道主人要独自出门时蔫头耷脑的狗子。朝美鬼使神差伸手抚摸望海的头，头毛的触感意外软软的。

偶尔……还是有点像个人呢……

“要是我真死了，留一块骨头陪着你怎么样。”他半开玩笑地提议。

望海眯着眼睛认真思考的样子让朝美心上细微地颤动了一瞬。他露出笑容，“你可以慢慢挑，”他抱住望海，“我们还有很多时间。”

上海在下雨——海上的渔船越来越密集时，网络也恢复了，朝美拿出手机给望海发去一条信息。他穿着长风衣站在半开放的走廊上，感觉被海风卷起扑到脸上的雨滴在变小。虽然还看不见上海，但只要朝着航线前方眺望，总有一种会突然跳出一个庞然大物的紧迫感。大海彼岸巨大到看不见边际的都市，裹挟着钢筋水泥、车水马龙、陌生的语言、似是而非的人间烟火以及数不清的喜怒哀乐扑向他。他即将掉入一个无数幻想交融的万花筒，进入米诺陶洛斯恢宏的迷宫，在目眩神迷中他只能捏紧唯一能指示道路的线团……手机在震动，他收到了望海的回复——

别犯傻了，十一月下雨很正常。

冷漠的上校，他轻哼了一声，莫名其妙有些开心。头顶的天空在变得越来越明亮，预示着乌云在散去。去餐厅吃过早饭，他在白雪号上最后漫步一圈。遇到几个大阪大妈他都礼貌地打过招呼，带着歉意告诉她们自己马上就要下船了。不过室友月城还在船上，旅途漫长，希望大妈们能好好照顾他。

一圈逛到最后天彻底放晴了，阴霾之后突如其来的耀眼阳光让海面的万顷波涛以及整个白雪号都在疯狂地闪闪发亮。朝美眯起眼睛适应着强光，他看到密密麻麻的船只，看到楼宇出现在海面，看到一个熟悉的身影倚在甲板栏杆上朝着船首方向远眺。不时一团烟雾飘散，烧焦的蜂蜜混合着黑巧克力的味道扑面而来。

朝美从风衣兜里掏出宝丽来SX70，对着那个身影按下快门。

“哟。”他大声招呼着引起注意，月城终于转过头。他看向朝美的眼神有些恍惚，像是突然认不出眼前人，又像是被明亮的日光晃花了眼。他的脸上满是苦涩又纠结的神情，嘴唇蠕动着，几度欲言又止。

朝美微微一笑，在他说话前开口了，“差点忘了一件重要的事情。”他拿出宝丽来的相纸，“我用这个跟你换点东西怎么样？”

月城茫然地点头，又茫然伸出手接过相纸。他困惑地瞪大眼睛，把相纸翻来翻去——上面什么图像都没有。

“别晒太阳，会影响药水成像。”朝美从他手里夺下相纸，小心塞进他商务西装的衣兜里。这个动作让他跟月城贴得很近。“马上就到上海了，布里斯班还很远，好室友，保重。”他洒脱地拍拍月城肩膀，“再加上一个附赠的临别祝福吧。”他狡黠一笑，吻上了月城。

男人不太柔软的嘴唇上有不自然的甜味。月城突然紧紧抱住了他，好像不想放他离开。朝美轻抚着月城的背，安慰着这个过分沉默的男人。

白雪号已经驶入河口，两岸龙门吊、集装箱和高楼夹道相迎。众日西沉之地有无数张面孔，有无数个名字，朝美看着河岸上绵延铺展开的陌生风景——在这里，它叫上海。

“机器人先生还在上海等着我。几个月不在我身边，他的无趣度大概又回升了。”朝美打趣道。

月城放开朝美，后退一步，像个做错事的孩子一样低着头。又是一只蔫头耷脑的狗子……都这么大的人了，能不能成熟一点。朝美在心里叹了口气。

“给我一包你的烟吧。”

朝美已经打算好了，见面一定抱怨一番。初来乍到异国他乡，望海居然让他自己打车去酒店。更让他气恼的是，酒店离上陆口岸就没多少距离。周末又不上班，来接一下很难吗？你就这么对待来给你跑腿干活的下属？普通同事都不会是这个待遇吧？当他满腹怨气推开门见到望海的时候，准备好的一堆牢骚却没说出口。

朝美远远打量了望海一眼，即使是周末，即使是在自己房间，那个人也是西装三件套穿得一身整齐，一丝不苟地坐在书桌前。然而环顾房间四周，生活用品，书籍资料文件，疑似合作公司送来的礼盒，快递用的纸箱子，甚至一些用途不明的奇怪东西随意堆得到处都是。朝美把行李扔在玄关，脱下长风衣，踢掉鞋光着脚大大咧咧走了进去，一直走到望海面前。“你瘦了。”他扫视着望海脸上犀利的线条，连边边角角都不放过，像在检查自己的所有物。几个月不见，他的上司愈发清矍，“怎么，是中华美食不合胃口吗？”

“太累，累到没胃口美食都吃不下，所以叫你过来帮忙。”

“咦，就这点小事？”朝美故作惊讶地挑起眉，“放心好了，美食有多少我吃多少，你吃不完的都是我的。”

望海抬头用迷惑又苦恼的眼神看着他。对于俏皮话他要么没有反应，要么就是这样一副“你没听懂我的话我准备再说一遍”的样子。

我从未见过如此无趣之人。朝美一边在心里翻着白眼，一边忍不住抬手抚摸上了望海的脸。大拇指抚过眉毛，手掌摩挲着剃得发青的鬓角，手指一点一点描画着下颌过于清晰的线条，最后停留在下巴上轻轻一挑。望海随着他的动作温顺地仰起头。凝视着望海明亮的眼睛，朝美笑着说：“你知道吗，在船上我遇见一个男人，我像这样吻了他。”他捧着望海的脸，缓慢地吻了下去。没有不自然的甜味，是一种温暖干燥的触感。望海先是迟疑，而后凶狠地回应，朝美却没有与他继续纠缠，在望海的胸膛上一推，结束了这个吻。

“知道我为什么吻他吗？”朝美绕到背后环住望海，拉开领带，解开望海衬衣上面的两颗扣子，把手伸了进去，贴着皮肤感受着他的体温和胸膛的起伏，“因为那个男人和你一样无聊乏味。”

望海不满地扫了他一眼，一言不发，任由他胡作非为。

“亲爱的部长，”朝美用嘴唇不紧不慢地磨蹭着望海的耳朵，不时轻轻咬上一口，“几个月不见，学会想我了吗？”

他慢条斯理地解开剩下的扣子，手指在望海身上游移，勾勒着肌肉的线条，“要不要来做个表达练习，说说你在想什么。”

“不需要。”望海站起来，脱掉外套，目不转睛地盯着他，眼瞳里有野兽一样的光。

“你可以表达一下好奇，”朝美手指勾住望海的腰带，引着他往衣帽间走去，“比如好奇一下我和船上的男人做了吗。”

望海的回答是将他压在墙壁上。黑暗狭小的空间里望海的味道包围着他。体温在升高，呼吸在望海的动作下变得沉重，“当然，我没有。”朝美搂住怀里那个温热的身躯。

“因为他不是你。”

END


End file.
